


Scrooge’s Best Friend: 10 Years Later

by Praxx



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comedy, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Multi, Physical Abuse, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28145646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Praxx/pseuds/Praxx
Summary: When Dewey returns to the painting in the garage, he stares at it in wonder. The left and top side is ripped down till Scrooge's sword and the right corner. When he pulls it all the way up, he finds two mysterious figures. A woman with short hair wearing a scarf, shorts, and a brown pilot jacket and hat. She fights the pirate with a large smile. Under her, a man is seen swinging down with a sword, wearing a smirk & locking eyes with Donald. Wild hair pushed back with a small mustache, wearing a large coat and long black shirt.He recognizes the woman as his mom, but who was the man?
Relationships: John D. Rockerduck/Original Male Character(s), Original Male Character(s)/Original Female Character(s), Scrooge McDuck/"Glittering" Goldie O'Gilt, Scrooge McDuck/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	1. The Golden Lagoon of White Agony Plane

**Author's Note:**

> The story begins S01 E15: The Golden Lagoon of White Agony Plane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Scrooge reunites with his best friend after 10 years of no communication?

"There you have it. Reclusive adventure capitalist Scrooge McDuck is back, with family in tow, solving mysteries and rewriting history."

"Scrooge..." a man whispered, watching the news with wide eyes. He turned his head towards his manager, "Dear, where exactly is our last pit stop?"

"Ducktales, sir."

He glanced back to the news, memorizing the image of Scrooge and his family. "Perfect."

~

"So why are we at the gala for the Flintheart Glomgold Wing of the Natural History Museum?" Huey asked. Dewey scoffed, "Ugh yeah, and look at this tacky setup. Somebody is trying way too hard." The middle child then turned to his left to one of the staff members, "I'll have a virgin peach julep in your fanciest glass, thank you." The waiter sighed in irritation and walked away.

"All these exhibits are just from times Glomgold lost to you," Louie exclaimed. "A pebble from the lost city of El Dorado, a singed kilt from that fire pit in Krakatoa," he listed as they walked past each of them. They stood in front of a skeleton statue as Huey joined in, "And this 'Glamasaurus Rex' is clearly just a bunch of random parts stuck together. Honestly, how could you know it wore a crown?"

"So, what are we doing here anyway?" Dewey asked as he looked around. Scrooge smiled and explained, "As upstanding citizens of note, it's our responsibility to support Duckburg's cultural institutions. And," he continued as they walked to the food stand, "these cocktail weenies are on Glomgold's dollar."

"Aren't you rich? Why do you need free food?" Luey asked in shock as the triplets watched Scrooge put away the weenies in a ziplock bag. Scrooge calmly replied, "I didn't get rich by wasting money. I got rich by besting my enemies. Stock up, lads!" Following their uncle's lead, the triplets began to grab the food and put it in their bags and pockets.

"Ugh, these custom suits are the worst. I think I'm getting a rash," Louie whined. "No, that's the plastic lining. Saves on dry cleaning and yeh lose less dip," explained Scrooge, pouring in some food into both of their pockets. The youngest triplet turned to Dewey who loosened his bowtie, "It's not the cut of the suit, it's how you wear it! Take my playfully loose bow tie; is he coming? Is he going? Did he party so hard it just flew open?!" Louie rolled his eyes at his older brother's antics.

Scrooge moved from the food stand and was about to put away his bag full of goodies when he looked up and dropped the bag. He gasped as he saw a lady duck with beautiful gold hair pulled up in a bun, with the excess styled to the side and up. She had a gold dress and an amulet, along with gold cuffs on each wrist and earrings. She gazed down at the people with green eyes at the top of the stairs. The boys, noticing their uncle's reaction, ran to him.

"What is it, a cursed villain?" Louie asked. "A villainous curse?" Dewey rebounded. "A, um...ugh, man I hate going third," Huey complained in disappointment, crossing his arms.

"Worse," Scrooge answered with dread, "it's my ex."

"Your ex?! As in, 'ex-girlfriend'?!" Huey shouted, never expecting this to happen with their uncle. With a tired tone, Scrooge answered the boy, "Ex-partner, ex-rival, ex-everything." Finally, the lady noticed the richest duck in the world and his great-nephews. She descended the stairs and walked towards the group. "Watch your wallet, boys," Scrooge warned.

Hearing this the lady playfully said, "Please, Scrooge, I wouldn't steal from children. Unless, they had something I really wanted, or I was bored, or.."

"Goldie O'Gilt," Scrooge stated in a tense voice. He took a step forward so they were face to face. "The Ice Queen of Dawson. I thought I heard the clatter of cloven hooves."

"Scroogey McMoneybags, the typewad of Duckburg. That clatter was probably your brittle bones setting, you gilded geezer," she responded in a hostile tone. "I feel both disturbed and intrigued," Louie said.

"Oh, hello Scrooge. This is my date Goldie," Glomgold said, interrupting their conversation. He put a hand on Goldie's waist who quickly took it off. Ignoring what she did, Glomgold kept going, "What's that? Your ex, you say? How awkward this must be for you." Glomgold laughed maniacally. "I'm not your date," Goldie pointed out.

"Does it make your blood boil with jealousy, Scrooge? You're just a sad third wheel. Deadwood! A-" before he could keep nagging Scrooge the musicians began to play tango. Goldie extended her hand to Scrooge, who accepted it. He gave his cane to Glomgold who watched as they walked to the dance floor. "What!" Glomgold grunted in anger. "Gah! Touche Goldie. Let the love games begin."

The two began to dance as their conversation began again. "It's been a long time, Scrooge," Goldie said.

"And yet, it still feels too soon," Scrooge responded.

"Ooh, your tango is as rusty as your joints, old man."

"How's this for rusty!" Scrooge exclaimed. They pulled away then came back with her spinning. He grabs and dips her. "Oh, not bad. But let the lady lead," she criticized. She got back up and a few steps in quickly spun him. Scrooge yelped in surprise as he was dipped but soon smiled at her. As the dance progressed Scrooge had to keep Goldie in check, returning a wallet she had stolen from a man who didn't notice any of it.

"Ooh, Scrooge has a crush!" "True love is truly ageless!" "OOo!" the triplets shouted as the pair passed them. "Quick, somebody dance with me! I need to make her jealous!" Glomgold shouted. He grabbed Dewey and spun him around, making the boy dizzy.

"You're looking younger since the last time I saw yeh," Scrooge commented.

"Found a fountain of youth in Wronguay. You?"

"Stuck in a timeless demon dimension." Goldie chuckled, "Which one? Pandemonium or Demogorgona?"

"Demogorgana. Went to stop an uprising."

"Get out! I caused that uprising! Nabbed the Eye of Demogorgon," Goldie grabbed her necklace and showed him the eye up close. "Makes you impervious to burns. I must've just missed you."

Meanwhile, Dewey was having the time of his life dancing, "D-d-d-Dew-Dewey D-d-d-Dew." 

"Stop one-upping my one-upmanship! Dance worse than me!" Glomgold yelled in anger. "No can Dewey," responded the middle child as he kept dancing.

"Cut the patter, O'Gilt. What are yeh really up to?" Scrooge asked, getting suspicious of her.

"Why do you always think I'm up to something?" Goldie questioned. "Because wherever yeh go, yeh leave a flaming wreck in your wake," Scrooge responded, trying to keep his emotions at bay. Goldie just held up a finger and placed it on his beak, stopping him from speaking. She leaned in and whispered, "Can't start a fire without a spark, Scroogey. But enough about us, there's someone else who's been meaning to talk to you."

Before Scrooge could process what she meant by another person, someone had taken his hand and spun him around with Goldie waving goodbye. It took a moment for him to find his footing as they danced and see who had him in their hold. He gasped as he locked eyes with a male duck who had black hair that was slicked back, and a small mustache. Scrooge looked at his outfit; he wore a white suit and a black bow tie, with black dress shoes. He looked back up at those grey eyes and his eyes widened. A smile grew on his face as he heard those familiar words, "Hello there, luv."

He couldn't help but laugh as joy spread throughout his whole body. "Bless me bagpipes! What are you doing here?!" He shrugged, "I was invited to a gala. I wasn't going to attend, but I was informed a very dear friend was going. I decided to surprise them..seeing as we haven't seen each other in ages."

It took a moment for Scrooge to process what the male just said. "Wait...oh no..." a blush spread on his face, laying his head on his friend's shoulder in an attempt to cover it. The man chuckled, "I'm guessing you know who I'm talking about."

"Yes," Scrooge grumbled. He lifted his head and looked at his dear friend, "How long has it been since we've seen each other face to face?" He ponders the question, spins his friend, and then answers, "A decade." Scrooge's mood seemed to drop as he remembered that's when the Spear of Selene happened. The man noticed this and tried to soothe him, "Don't worry about it."

"Ten years of no contact," Scrooge reminded him. "Yes, but let's not focus on that. We're talking now," he responded with a comforting smile.

The triplets were left speechless watching their uncle and the stranger dance. They needed to know who that was and what connection they had, for god sakes, he made Uncle Scrooge laugh with his first words. And Scrooge looked so happy. Huey shared glances with Dewey and Luey, all agreeing to interrogate their uncle and look into the mysterious man. None of them could place it, but the man looked familiar to them. They just had to get a good look at him.

"So will yeh be staying here in Duckburg or is this just a one time visit?" Scrooge inquired. The man's eyes shined with glee, "I'm here to promote my new show, it's my last leg of this tour. Then after that...who knows." Scrooge frowned, not liking that this might be the only chance he'd get to hang out with his friend. He quickly smiled, not wanting to ruin the rare meeting between them.

"Yeh know, I can't believe yeh fixed your hair" Scrooge admitted. "Well, I did want to impress you after all," noted the man.

"Well yeh certainly have. So, what's kept you so young?"

"I was blessed by a goddess when I saved her temple from evil spirits. She also gave me a replica of the Eye of Demogorgon. It's impervious to burns, as you know." He answered nonchalantly. "We both know Goldie is about to steal something, right?"

Scrooge nodded. "I just donnae know what. There's nothing of importance for her here." The actor shook his head, a smug grin on his face, "Now that is where you are wrong, luv. I managed to figure out what the new revelation will be, and it is not good news for us."

"What is it?" Before the celebrity could answer, Glomgold interrupted with his loud and brash voice.He separated the two men and walked towards a large item covered with a white sheet, "Ladies and gentlemen, hated rivals, I am proud to unveil a brand new exhibit, dug up by me very own oil crew in the Yukon. Behold! The feared, the terrible Glacier Monster of the Klondike!" he exclaimed as the sheet was raised up revealing the large skeletal beast with a scotish hat on top of it. 

"I know that beast!" Scrooge cried out. Both men looked to their right to see Goldie holding a grey control with a red button. She smiled at them and pressed the button. The lights suddenly turn off, causing the crowd to gasp. A second later the lights came back on and the head of the beast was gone. Questions arose from the crowd, "What?!" "What's going on?" "Is this a surprise?"

The duo quickly noticed who else was gone as they uttered, "Goldie!" The two adults ran out of the building to the car, the kids following pursuit. They jumped in the car and Scrooge ordered with haste, "Step on it, Launchpad! I need to get to the mansion!"

As he turned around he came face to face with his nephews who immediately interrogated him, "Ooh! Tell us about your new old girlfriend! Ooh! Did you smooch in the dark? Ooh, smooching!" They emphasized with kissing noises. The actor chuckled at their antics while Scrooge scowled.

"We weren't smooching, ya wee nupties. It was all part of her plan to steal that mammoth skull!"

"Oooh, so you could smooch it together?" Huey asked. The question elicited "Ews" from the other two boys.

"I would be worried if they did, especially because that was no ordinary skull," the man commented. The triplets all turned their heads to the mysterious man as he was taking out a scarf from his suit's inner pocket.

"Who are you? What's your relationship with Uncle Scrooge? How much money do you have?" 

Anyone would be overwhelmed in this situation, but fortunately being in the limelight for many years has made him used to these things.

"My name is Richard Calster and I am from the United Kingdom. Scrooge is a dear friend of mine who I have known for a very long time," he wrapped the scarf around his neck in a swift motion, "and I am a multi-billionaire."

Suddenly Louie snapped his fingers, as if a lightbulb just turned on in his head. "You're that super famous actor! You have a new show coming out soon! The Kingdom of Deific!" Richard hummed in confirmation.

"Took longer than expected, but this is my first public appearance in a month. Now, enough introductions. We can continue later." Richard turned his head to Scrooge, "Tell them what they need to know."

Scrooge nodded and cleared his throat, "Back during the Gold Rush, when I was prospecting for my fortune with Richard in the Klondike-"

"Gold Rush?! Wait how old are you guys?" Huey cut in. The two just stared at him."Well that's just rude," Richard remarked. Another beat of silence and Scrooge went back to his story.

"I let that swindler Goldie repay a claim by helping me search for the legendary Golden Lagoon of White Agony Plains. Richard advised me against it, not wanting to be wrong I ignored him. But that mendacious minx stole my map! We managed to catch her, but in the scuffle, the map tore in three! Before I could get it back, we were attacked by the Glacier Monster of the Klondike: a Woolly Mammoth! Goldie dodged his attack, but lost her part of the map inside the teeth of that beast. Sadly, Richard got hit and went unconscious. We escaped with our lives! By being promptly frozen in the ice. For five years we were stuck in that cursed glacier, forced to stare at her thievin' mug before we thawed. The Golden Lagoon of White Agony Plains is the one treasure that greedy gillie could never find until Glomgold dug up the Glacier Monster's skull. That's the real reason Goldie came to the gala."

Noticing no one was driving the limo and were going to crash, Scrooge screamed, "Launchpad, brakes!" The car screeched to a stop in front of the house. Richard looked at the grass and caught sight of the Woolly Mammoth. "She's here."

They ran to Scrooge's room and saw Goldie sitting next to the window, wearing the iconic top hat. "Hey, Moneybags, where's your part of the map?" Instead of answering her Scrooge asked, "Where are Beakley and Webbigail?" Goldie stood up and opened the closet door. Beakley and Webbigail were sitting there tied up. "How did you let that thief back into-" Beakley demanded but was cut off by the door closing again.

"You reprehensible recreant!" Scrooge growled. Goldie playfully smiled, "Please stop flirting in front of the children." Richard smiled, memories resurrected that played out just like this by the two of them. At the mention of the children all three turned to the door to see the boys staring at them.

"Ooohh!" The triplets cooed. In retaliation Scrooge threw a chair at them, causing them to scream and close the door. He then turned to Goldie, "Takes a fossil to find a fossil, eh, Goldie?"

"Says the man who still wears spats and a-..top hat," realization came to her as she looked up at the hat. Scrooge jumped into action, tackling Goldie. Richard sighed, amusement written on his face. He knew not to intervene, this is the part where they make a treaty. Instead he decided to lean on the closet doors. This certainly raised his mood, even if Goldie was partly responsible for it.

"Give me my map! Get your pilfering paws off my headpiece! - I got the map! -" Scrooge was victorious, holding the map in his hand and his hat. Goldie let out a grunt, "Fine. We team up. With our three pieces of the map, we can finally find the Golden Lagoon."

"And why should I trust yeh?" Scrooge questioned. 

"Ohh, because it's gold," Goldie began to list out, as did Richard quietly as he mimicked her,"because it's a treasure you never found. And because you're Scrooge McDuck." Richard had a small smile, glad he still knew her enough to predict her words.

"You think you know me sooo well," all three said at the same time, Richard and Goldie mimicking Scrooge this time.

Suddenly the door opened and the boys came back in. Scrooge groaned as they started chanting "Date! Date! Date!"

Irritated, Goldie and Scrooge yelled, "It's not a date!" With a sly smile Richard countered, "I don't mind if it is." The two rolled their eyes as the boys just chanted louder.

A thought popped into Scrooge's head, "Wait, why didn't yeh try to steal Richard's piece?"

"Oh, because I knew Richie would join if I managed to convince you," Goldie replied. Richard shrugged his shoulders, "Guilty as charged." With two fingers, he dug into his scarf before pulling out his piece of the map. "Your scarf has pockets?" all the ducks voiced. "Why shouldn't it?" questioned the star.

Before leaving Richard turned to the triplets, "By the way, you should untie Mrs. Beakley and Webbigail. They're in the closet." The actor snorted at his own words as he left the mansion.

~

"I'll take the pickaxe, this lamp, rope, locator beacon, uh, and I'll need some buckskin waterproof spats" said Scrooge as he placed all identified items on the table.

"We don't carry those."

"Fine, fine, I'll take a pair of boots and your sharpest knife." Listening to his orders, the cashier brought up a pair of boots and a knife. Scrooge grabbed the knife and cut both boots into spats and put them on.

"Uh, no food?" asked the cashier. "No. Just one discount jug of mustard for these delicious hors d'oeuvres," Scrooge answered, pulling out his bag of food. He then pointed to the right with his thumb, "And whatever the lady and gentleman need."

"Uh, I saw the man, but what lady?"

"Goldie, yeh backstabbing-"

"Scroogey-" Goldie started, walking out of the dressing room. Scrooge gasped as he saw her outfit. Pleased by his reaction, she continued as she walked towards him, "If we're going to make it through this alive, we need to be able to trust each other."

Scrooge nodded. "Agreed. Now give me back the map yeh stole from my bag." Goldie reluctantly gave back his part of the map.

"Speaking of trust, it would be best if we didn't strain it by fighting before we even start this journey." Both ducks turned their heads to see Richard exit the dressing room in his old gear. Both of their eyes widened, not remembering how well Richard fit his old outfit. "I had to dig around a bit to find it, but it still fits me like a charm," he said, giving a spin, the brown vest freely flowing after him. Wrapped around his waist were two belts, one twisted downwards, with an open spot for a piece of equipment. Scrooge smiled, watching Richard place his pickaxe in its rightful spot, weighing down the belt.

"By the way, have you bought all you need Goldie?" Richard asked, wanting to get on with the adventure. Though, he did appreciate the shocked reactions from the two, and the look downs.

"I already have all I need, dear. What about you?"

"I've got everything I need in my bag, ready to go," he responded, laying his left hand on the handle of his bag that crossed his chest . The gold lock shined, being recently cleaned, protecting the bag from opening and showing its items.

"I forgot how much brown yeh used to wear," Scrooge commented. He wasn't wrong, his whole outfit was just a mixture of different shades of brown. The only thing that was missing was a scarf, his neck unusually open to the world. It made Scrooge wonder why he hadn't grabbed his old brown scarf, which he wore with this outfit. Not even rips managed to stop the young man from wearing it with pride around his neck. All he did was stitch up the rips and he was wearing it, and for some reason it just added to the charm.

"Yes, well, we were always getting dirty so I thought I would make it easier for myself and blend in with the mess. Besides, it was the style back then, still works now." Richard smiled fondly, stomping each foot lightly. He enjoyed hearing the clicks of his worn out combat boots. All this reminiscing only made him more excited for the long awaited adventure the three had never finished, put on pause for the future. Well, the future had finally arrived.

"If we're all set, then let's go," Scrooge commanded. The two nodded, ready for the travel ahead of them.

A zoom out from the shop and one could see a short adult duck with binoculars. He puts down the binoculars and growls, "Take my girl, will ya? No one steals from Flintheart Glomgold." His eyes widen as he takes a quick look again, exclaiming, "Wait, are those my teriyaki skewers?!"

~

"Ahh, the Ice Caverns of White Agony Plains," Goldie commented as she looked around the cave. "Sure brings back memories, eh, Richard? Scrooge?"

"No matter how hard I try to forget," Scrooge dryly remarked. Richard stayed silent, trying to remember the last time the group was here. It's always best to know what went wrong and see how things could go better and faster. One thing that would always stay the same would be banter of course, it didn't matter if it was a century later. Something clicked in Richard's head as an important detail was recalled.

With a quick tap of the shoulder, Richard got Scrooge to notice the rope a few feet ahead of them. Scrooge stopped Goldie from walking and crouched down to the floor, grabbed a rock, and flicked it towards the rope. Once it hit the rope a series of arrows wooshed straight ahead to the opposite wall.

"Nice catch Richard," Scrooge thanked his partner. He got a nod in return. Scrooge then turned his head towards Goldie, "One of yours?"

"You can't blame me for that. It was over a hundred years ago. We were different people then," Goldie complained. That they were.

"Aye, that's what worries me. You've had a century's worth of practice," Scrooge responded.

"I do hope you don't plan to pull another one of those tricks, we wouldn't want to stay longer than necessary. Both of us have important things to return to," Richard said. Throughout the trip, he had been losing his politeness. No one cared to mention it, because they knew why. Not only that, he had to postpone his session for the afternoon, which greatly annoyed his PR. Sadly for them, this would soon become a normal occurrence. 

"What happened to you, Moneybags? Domestic life turn you soft? Are you really in the same boat as him, Richie? Stuck in all your fame?" Goldie probed as she continued to walk. The comment irked Richard, but didn't let it show. But unlike Richard, Scrooge had to make a comment about it.

"What you'll never understand is that trust is the cornerstone of--Wait!" Scrooge abruptly stopped as he realized the danger about to unfold if he didn't do anything. He quickly ran in front of Goldie and Richard and stretched his stick forward. They watched as a large bear trap appeared and broke the stick in half. Their eyes widened as they stared at Scrooge, not expecting one from him.

"One of yours?" Goldie repeated Scrooge's own words at him. Richard raised his brow at the mallard, giving him the "Really?" look. In turn, Scrooge let out an embarrassed laugh, "Heh heh heh!"

"You used to be so much more fun," Goldie said. Richard rolled his eyes at Goldie's comment, "Honestly, we just have what you call 'common sense'." He had quickly grown tired of her attitude. The three continued walking and stopped at an old elevator.

"Hoo! Looks like it's only big enough for one. I'll go down first and send it back up to you two," Goldie reasoned.

"So yeh can get the jump on us?" Scrooge accused as he pointed at Goldie and then back at himself and Richard.

"Fine, you go down first," Goldie responded, crossing her arms.

"Oh, so yeh can cut the rope?" Scrooge countered as he mimicked Goldie's posture.

"Well, what do you suggest?!" Goldie asked, flailing her hands forward to Scrooge.

Before they could continue, a rock zoomed right past them and slammed into the wall, lodging itself there as a large dent surrounded it. The sudden throw made them flinch back as they stared wide eyed at the man beside them. Richard growled, "Normally I would enjoy the banter, but I was not lying when I said I had things to do."

He began to walk to the elevator as he explained his plan, "I suggest that I go down first. I'll pull the rope twice to signal when you can reset it and go next." He stopped in front of Goldie to gently put down her arms, "Hopefully you two won't exchange blows while I'm making my way down."

The actor didn't wait for a response as he got on to the one man elevator. He saluted the two of them and let go of the rope, falling down at immense speed.

In alarm, the two ducks hurried to the elevator as they stared down the shaft, trying to locate the black haired duck, only to fail. It was a minute later when the duo heard irritating scratching and a sudden stop of the rope. Not a second afterwards, two tugs on the rope were seen by the pair, their only hint that the duck had made it safely. The two ducks quickly reset the elevator.

"Ladies first," Goldie said with a smug grin. Scrooge grumbled but stepped forward, getting on the contraption. No sooner had Goldie gotten on that they had gotten into a war of sharing space. It was going to be a long ride.

It was only a matter of time before both were grunting in discomfort and strain.

"Would yeh move your elbow?"

"Gladly, if you'd stop sweating all over me."

"I'm only sweating because I'm doing all the work!"

"Oh, really? Oops." Goldie let go of her rope.

"Aah!" Scrooge screamed in fright, straining to stop the rapid fall down.

Unbeknownst to the duo, a certain stocky and short duck was above them.

"Stupid McDuck and his stupid clever traps! Hah! Ha! A one-man elevator!" Glomgold exclaimed in glee. He glanced down, hearing Scrooge grunting as he descended into the darkness. "Heh heh heh. So long, Scroogey. To the last, I grapple with thee. From Hades' heart, I-Oww!" Glomgold yelped in pain, cutting the rope in a hazard. "Eh, I'm sure he got the gist of it."

"Ahhhhh!" Scrooge quickly wrapped one arm around Goldie's waist while the other grabbed his pickaxe. He stabbed the wall, holding on for dear life as it slid down in haste. Luckily, the pickaxe dug into the floor of a mineshaft.

Goldie sighed in relief, "Whoo! All that sweat must have made you lose your grip."

"For the last time, I-"

"I get it."

"Get what?" The two look up to see Richard looming above them, a brow raised at their forms.

"Ah good, Richard. Here, give me a hand," Goldie commented, climbing Scrooge without hesitation, extending her hand. Scrooge grunted, reluctantly supporting her as Richard took hold of her hand and pulled her up.

"I make him sweat," is all she told Richard. She glimpsed back at Scrooge, still hanging from the pickaxe. "I'll take that as a compliment." She began walking forward, leaving the two to talk.

"Ha. A gross, salty compliment," she muttered. Richard ignored her comment and reached a hand out to Scrooge. He grasped the actor's hand tightly, as he got pulled up to his feet. Scrooge smiled warmly at him, silently thanking him again.

"What happened?" Richard inquired, fixing his hat.

"The rope got cut."

"The rope..?" The dark haired duck looked above them, showing a puzzled face. His brows furrowed, a frown setting. He placed a hand on Scrooge's shoulder and leaned in close, "Keep your guard up. We're not alone."

Scrooge's breath hitched at the close proximity, but nodded in understanding at the warning. Richard swiped his free hand over Scrooge's forehead, "You _do_ sweat a lot."

"Oh shut it," Scrooge grumbled in embarrassment. Richard gave a lazy smirk in return. The trillionaire walked past his old friend, marching toward Goldie. Richard glanced back once more at the shaft that once held the elevator, his frown deepening. A cold glint shined in his eyes as he caught up to his companions.

~

"The Rainbow Caves! We're nearly at the Golden Lagoon!" Goldie claimed, excitement in her tone. All three connected their pieces of the map together, Scrooge in the middle. As they stared in wonder, a click went off. The males deadpan at Goldie.

"What? Just giving you a little reading light is all." Scrooge snatched her phone and handed it over to Richard. In return, the actor put the phone in his bag. The trio continue onward, with the two males leading.

~

Richard and Scrooge consult each other on directions, following their respective piece of the map. Smiling in satisfaction, Scrooge guided them down a dark path, the natural light fading along the way.

"Got a light?" Goldie asked. In quick succession Richard passed a match, Scrooge struck the match on fire, and gave it to Goldie. But it's always a bad idea to give fire to this woman.

"What are yeh doing?" Scrooge questioned, watching her kneel on the ground.

"I'm just lighting this trail of gunpowder I've been leaving behind us to distract you."

"What?! You're insane! A cave-in will get us all killed!" Scrooge quacked in surprise.

"Oh, you'll stop the cave-in. You're Scrooge McDuck," Goldie calmly replied, as if she wasn't about to blow them all up. And as she said, Scrooge ran, following the trail of gunpowder.

"Mwah!" Goldie blew a kiss to her old flame. She then took out all three pieces of the map and walked away. But someone was on her trail, hiding in the shadows.

Scrooge followed the trail till the end, gawking at the bear he found. As the bear growled at the duck, Scrooge could only let out a weak chuckle, "Uh, heh heh."

A roar resonated throughout the cave. Goldie smirked at the sound, "Sorry, Scrooge, but the Golden Lagoon is mine." As she finished climbing down the slope of rocks, she heard a loud thump behind her. She turned back, startled to see the man, who stood up from his landing.

"Wha- Are you not going to help him?!" she gaped at the figure who towered over her.

"No," Richard answered in a monotone voice. He passed her frozen figure and grabbed his and Scrooge's pieces of the map. Goldie snapped out of her daze and followed the adventurer.

"Why?!"

"Because it's as you said," Richard stopped and turned to her. A large figure appeared behind the male, who only smirked at the woman, eyes shining in mischief. "He's Scrooge McDuck."

Out of the shadows Scrooge and his bear appeared, a growl leaving its mouth. Goldie fell in shock, "Wait, what?! But how?"

"I'm Scrooge McDuck!" The mallard growled to the bear, explaining how Goldie was the one to interrupt its nap. Richard simply picked up Goldie's piece of the map before scratching under the bear's head.

~

Scrooge and Richard looked over the map one more time, walking next to a tied up Goldie and the bear.

"I donnae understand it. The completed map says the path to the falls should be right here." The mallard climbed up only to gaze at the remains from a hundred years ago. "Ack, I thought I'd never have to gaze upon this grievous glacier again."

"Aww! Why don't you hop in the ice to relive old times?" Scrooge stared unamused at her. He led the bear forward, "We'll need to set up camp until I figure this out." Richard came up from the rear, having made sure Goldie didn't escape from her hold and that no one was following them. Getting the materials needed from his bag, Richard created the fire. Time passed, with the actor sleeping near the fire, Scrooge farther away analyzing the map, and Goldie on the right side of the fire, still tied to the sleeping bear.

"You're really not gonna untie me?" Goldie broke the silence.

"And spoil the entertainment? Besides, you'll wake up Richard. He's tuckered out."

Goldie looked at the sleeping form of the actor, his chest rising and falling. "We both know he fell asleep on purpose."

"And that is?"

"To talk." Scrooge scoffed at her words.

"Come on. Why do you hold such a grudge against me, Scrooge?"

"Yeh left me for dead in the Gobi Desert, sold me to Portuguese pirates, threw me out of an airship over the Himalayas. Richard was going crazy with all the times he had to help save me!"

"Like you didn't love the challenge!"

Scrooge chuckled. "Why, that biplane was a disaster. Remember that deranged pilot. What was his name? Frogurt?"

"Oh, Foghorn! With the weird glass eye that turned out to be-"

"-a marble!" They both said at the same time. The old flames laughed at the memory of the deranged man.

"Oh, what happened, Scrooge? Why is this time any worse than the others?"

"Yeh really don't know, do you?" Scrooge marveled at the fact, sadness tittering in his eyes and voice. "We spent five years here, trapped in the ice with only our hatred for each other to keep us warm. But after half a decade stuck staring at your thievin' face something changed. And that warmth came from something else."

Scrooge had a sour tone, "Yeh could have freed me. But even after all that, yeh still abandoned me and left me for dead."

"You were supposed to follow me! That was our whole thing!"

"I was frozen in a giant glacier!"

"You're Scrooge McDuck!"

"I- ugh- That can't be your reason for everything!" He yelled in frustration.

She sighed. "It's the only reason that matters."

"Yeh loved gold more than yeh loved me," Scrooge disclosed.

"And that's why you loved me," Goldie whispered.

The old duck grumbled at the admission, unable to counter it. He untied the rope and caught her from her fall. She cupped his cheek and they both stared fondly at each other. A growling noise was suddenly heard in the cave, awaking Richard.

"Ah, cork it, Nanook, I already gave yeh half my salmon puffs," Scrooge nagged.

"That's no bear." The duo rushed to the wall, leaning against it in hopes to hear clearer.

"It sounds like a waterfall!" Scrooge noted in joy. "We always believed this was a dead end. But years of erosion must have thinned the walls! Nanook!" The bear roared as it broke down the thin wall.

"Ohh! Pure liquid gold!" Goldie shook in joy. The two slid down the slope till they reached the bottom. "Whoo ha ha! The Golden Lagoon of White Agony Plains! We finally found it!" Scrooge cheered.

"Yes, we did!" Glomgold laughed, but tripped. He rolled his way down, landing on his face. Ignoring the fall, Glomgold jumped up and wrapped an arm around Goldie, "That's right, Scrooge, we were workin' together this whole time!" Goldie rolled her eyes and hit Glomgold with her elbow. He winked in return, failing to be romantic. She dropped her bag and took out a piece of rope. Scrooge began to walk backwards as his ex-everything marched towards him. But he tripped and gasped, "Goldie! Aaand backstabbed."

"Once again, Scrooge, you see there is nothing you can possess that I cannot- I'm sorry, is that a sack of Swedish meatballs?" Glomgold flabbergasted, while Scrooge only smiled sheepishly. "That's it. Next gala, no buffet." Goldie turned her head at Glomgold, something on her mind.

"What are you doing here? I told you I was handling it!"

"And I was handling Scrooge! I mean, I almost had him with that one man elevator!" Glomgold stated.

"You idiot, I was in that one-man elevator, too," Goldie reprimanded him. Glomgold gasped.

"What were you doing in a one-person elevator with Scrooge?!"

"How many times do I have to tell you? We are not a thing."

"Ah, classic GlomGoldie repartee," Glomgold said, crossing his arms in satisfaction as they both turned back to Scrooge. Who was currently very confused. "Wait, how did this happen?"

"Oh, you mean, the greatest love story of all time? I remember it like it was yesterday."

"Ugh! It was yesterday," Goldie groaned.

"Exactly. I arrived at the party in my finest finery. When we locked eyes it was as if we were struck by an arrow from Eros himself. Yes, it was the beginning of a love written in the stars." Glomgold began to make kissing noises, his imagination taking complete control over him.

"You know we were there and literally none of that happened. We teamed up to con you out of the map so that you'd find the treasure for us. End of story," Goldie explained the actual truth. Which made much more sense.

"We had a deal. I untied you from a bear! How could yeh do this to me?" Scrooge accused Goldie, ashamed she would do such a thing. Again. 

"Because I'm Goldie O'Gilt."

"Funny. Somehow I keep forgetting," Scrooge admitted, his gaze hardening.

"As much as I enjoy watching this hilarious scene of rejection, I'd really love to destroy you before our dinner reservation at 6:00," Glomgold commented, checking his pocket watch.

"We'll see about that!" Scrooge challenged, taking out his pickaxe and hitting Goldie's away from him. This allowed him to stand up and fully be able to defend himself. Goldie smiled at the challenge.

Scrooge threw the first swing, grunting as he attacked. But Goldie managed to parry both attacks, swinging him to the right. "Nice parry!" he acknowledged.

"Thanks." Goldie spinned Scrooge and grabbed a hold of his shirt, "But let the lady lead."

Glomgold growled, jealous at the scene that was playing before him. He looked at his side and noticed a shovel there, "Hey! I have a pickaxe, too! Hah!" But neither glanced at his comment. So he charged at them with a battle cry, "Aah!" The pair heard his screaming and split, causing Glomgold to miss and trip. Goldie then swung at Scrooge, making him step back and trip on a rock, leaving him open for an attack. Glomgold saw this and went for it, raising his shovel and bringing it down. Scrooge yelped, closing his eyes, awaiting for the attack. But it never came.

In confusion he opened his eyes, looking up at his savior. "Richard..?!" His partner was currently in a lockdown with Glomgold, both pushing against each other's weapons. He glanced back at Scrooge, "You all right?" Scrooge nodded. "Good." Richard turned back to Glomgold and kicked him in the stomach. The man stumbled back and fell over some rocks.

"What took you so long?" Scrooge asked, a bit annoyed he hadn't showed up sooner.

"I had to get something from my bag. Also, I was waiting for the right moment."

"I would almost say you waited too long," Scrooge dryly remarked.

"Come now, no need to use that tone. We all know it's rude to interrupt an intimate dance," Richard responded with a sly smirk. The actor left no chance for Scrooge to respond, as he ran to Glomgold. Like he said before, Scrooge and Goldie quickly got back into their routine, reenacting the tango. While the two went blow to blow, Richard was entertaining Glomgold.

"Too slow. Too sloopy. Ooh, your legs are too close together. You need to gri-"

"ENOUGH!" the short duck quacked in anger, charging at Richard. The actor simply dodged and tripped his opponent. "I was only giving you pointers," a cheeky smirk appeared, "like always."

Richard checked on the fighting duo, deciding to join them on the bridge.

Glomgold stood up and screamed, "Flintheart Glomgold will not be a third wheel!" He threw his shovel at the hanging rock, making it break and fall towards the trio. Richard and Goldie caught sight of the falling rock and saved the only one important to them, "Scrooge!" 

"Richard! Goldie!" Scrooge yelled in anguish, peering down at the golden lagoon. The two ducks screamed as they fell into the steaming gold liquid, stretching their hands as if they could be saved. They sank until they were no longer seen. Scrooge took off his hat, paying respects to the closest people from his past. Until he was knocked out by a shovel.

~

"Ohh!" Scrooge woke up in a snap, quickly looking around. "Help me, Scroogey! I'm stuck at the bottom of the boilin' lagoon!" He found Glomgold looking up at him, horribly imitating Goldie's voice. He only hoped he didn't attempt Richard's.

"Ha ha ha! Fooled ya! Look who's ended up with Goldie and the gold! Classic GlomGoldie-gold!" Glomgold cackled in delight. Goldie's face held one of dread, her hand extended to the sky.

"Aw, Goldie. I was so busy looking for treasure, I ignored the one staring me in the face. And stabbing me in the back," Scrooge admitted.

Glomgold kissed Goldie, "Goodbye, sweet princess. If I had to choose between lovin' you and killin' him, it was kind of a no-brainer. I even succeeded in getting rid of that blasted Richard."

Glomgold patted the shoulder of Richard, who held a similar expression and pose to Goldie. "Poor man, you shouldn't 'ave saved Scrooge, wasn't worth the effort. Hah! Can't mock me now, can you? What a shame."

"Richard, I'm so sorry for everything. You were always there for me, but I never saw it. I shouldn't have let a petty argument get in the way between us," Scrooge confessed, regret welling up inside him.

"Ya know, I might just let you 'ave him, Scrooge. I'm sure it'll be a sweet reminder of how he sacrificed himself for you," Glomgold cackled again as Scrooge glared at him. The maniacal duck walked back to his lever and began his explanation.

"When I pull this lever, liquid hot gold will spew out of this derrick, and I will complete the Glomgold quadfecta: stealin' your girlfriend, endin' your best friend, endin' you, and becomin' the richest duck in the world!" Glomgold laughed maniacally as thunder went off in the background. "Oh, pity you're not alive to witness this, sweetums," Glomgold sighed, "I know how much you would have wanted this for me."

"Can we wrap this up already?" Scrooge demanded.

"Fair enough."

"Three, two, one, Glom-Go!" Nothing happened. "What's happenin'?!" Glomgold pulled the lever back and forth. "Stupid cheap Glomgold brand derricks!" He looked down the platform and gasped, following the tube that wasn't his. "What?! What?! What?! What?! What?! What?!" The tube connected to a grand container and yacht. Glomgold gasped even further, stumbling back in surprise and bumping into both statues, which fell to the ground and broke. He looked in both of them, but saw neither of their bodies. "What?! Where'd they go?!"

"Hoodleehoo, boys!" Goldie hollered, catching their attention. The two gaped at the waving Goldie and Richard, side by side.

"Ahh! But how? They should have been burnt to a crisp!" Glomgold repeated the obvious fact.

The two pulled out their matching necklaces, "Don't worry! At least you have each other!" Richard shouted in a playful manner.

"The Eye of Demogorgon makes you impervious to burns! They knew the whole time!" Scrooge laughed in delight at their genius minds.

"That two-timin', backstabbin' thief! Get back here with my gold!" Glomgold screeched.

"Aren't they fantastic?" Scrooge said in awe. The boat blew its horn in return as it slowly faded away into the distance.

~

Scrooge managed to return home in one piece and is welcomed to, "Oooooh!" Scrooge growld in annoyance.

"Ooh! Tell us about your date with your girlfriend and boyfriend!"

"Yeah, and your marriage and your baby in your baby carriage!"

"Ooh, and if we get a new aunt and uncle, will they give us lots of fancy presents? Wait. They're not in the will, are they?"

"Oh, grow up!" Scrooge yelled at them and stomped up to his room. The triplets laughed at his behavior, glad they had something to hoard over their uncle's head.

Scrooge entered his room, no longer trashed, thanks to Mrs. Beakley. He threw his hat and grabbed the iconic one that's on his red chair and put it on. A small gift fell from it though and he picked it up. He untied the string and was greeted with a circle shaped ruin with a note attached behind it. He turned it around and read out loud the writing, "Next time you need some gold in your life, come find me." Scrooge gave a pleased sigh as he rested on his chair.

"But in the meanwhile, you have me." Scrooge turned his head at the unexpected voice.

"Richard?!" The man was sitting at the window, a medium container next to his right foot. He swung his left leg in a slow motion, relaxing his back on the wall. "Hello there, luv."

In a fluid motion, Scrooge jumped from his seat and ran to his best friend, hugging the life out of him. Richard flinched at the touch, but slowly returned the hug with the same amount of ferocity. It took awhile for them to let go, but when they did, the two held onto the other's forearms. "A bit of a warning next time, but the hug was appreciated."

"Hehe sorry, but I just cannae believe you're here! I thought you left with Goldie."

"We both know Goldie and I would've killed each other if I had accompanied her any longer."

"Right, how could I forget. Silly me," Scrooge shook his head in mock disappointment.

"It's alright. It _had_ been a century since our last encounter with her," Richard noted. Scrooge stayed silent at the comment though. This confused Richard, who looked up at the frowning man. He sighed, sat up, moved his legs to the floor, and patted the spot next to him. "Sit." Scrooge complied, sitting next to his dear friend. "What's wrong?"

"I was just thinking about _our_ last encounter," Scrooge confessed. Richard tensed and looked down at the floor. Right, their last meeting hadn't ended well. They didn't speak for a decade because of it. The actor didn't say anything; however, he reached for the other's hand and held it. The two stared at their hands, connected once more. Richard gave a comforting squeeze, and Scrooge returned it.

Scrooge managed a glance at Richard, only to lock eyes with his. They held so many emotions, ones that he didn't recognize in the man. But he still had that warm glow, and that was all Scrooge needed. Ten years may have passed, but it was still his best friend. It was still his Richard.

"I missed you." His eyes watered.

"I missed you too."

"I shouldn't have yel-" he was shushed. A warm hand cupped his cheek.

"Let's not focus on the past. I'm here now. We're here now." Scrooge's brows furrowed, but he nodded. It wasn't the time to dive into the mess that happened years ago. Even if Richard hadn't stopped him, he wouldn't have gotten far. So it was a good call on his part.

"You didn't answer before, at the gala... Are you staying?"

Richard gave him a warm smile, "Yes. I'm not leaving you." Scrooge beamed in unbreakable joy, for this was the greatest answer he could receive, and the one he hoped for. He couldn't help but hug him again, burying his head in the man's chest, laughing like a child. Richard laughed along at his glee, reveling in the other's happiness. His eyes soon fell on the container behind Scrooge, "Oh, right. I brought you a gift of my own."

He managed to pull it towards him with one hand, the other still on Scrooge's head. He slowly pushed Scrooge away, much to the other's dislike. He took hold of the silver container, the size of a nice cookie jar. He handed it to Scrooge, who gracefully accepted the gift. Curious to what it was, he opened the lid and gasped. "Liquid gold!"

"Yup, straight from the lagoon. Well, technically from the container in which we stole the gold. But still. Do you like it?"

"I love it! But how'd you get this from Goldie, she's such a hoarder."

"Haha, she didn't want to at first. I had to give her my yacht in return," Richard sweatdropped at the conditions. "Thankfully, I rarely used it, so it wasn't much of a loss."

"What about you? Did you get yourself any?" Scrooge asked.

"In fact, I did. Just enough to make a nice brooch." Richard took out a see-through bottle from his bag, showing off his own amount of the gold. "We all won in the end." Scrooge smiled at the sentiment.

"I'm sure the brooch will look lovely on you." Scrooge yawned, the adventure taking its toll on him.

"Why don't you take a nap?"

"You won't go anywhere, will you?"

"No. I'll take care of you, luv."

"Good. I better see you when I wake up."

"You will."

Scrooge took off his spats and hat, and buried himself under his blankets. In the blink of an eye, the old timer fell asleep. The Brit stared fondly at the duck, before he returned to his original position in which Scrooge found him. He stared out the window as certain memories from the day played over.

~

At the Gala:

_A hand grabbed Goldie's elbow, pulling her back into the hallway. "What are you doing here?" He whispered in her ear. She yanked her elbow from his hold, and turned around to face the taller duck._

_"Richie, what a surprise!"_

_"Answer my question." Goldie tutted._

_"Down to business? So unlike you. What happened to that old chap that I knew? The charming daredevil, The Shadow King?"_

_"I pay no mind to the past."_

_"Liar."_

_His eye twitched. Goldie let out a small laugh. "I'm here to enjoy the gala, nothing more."_

_"Liar."_

_Her eye twitched. A sigh came out of her bill. "Look, we both know you're not here for me. You're here for Scrooge."_

_"Which is exactly why I'm interrogating you. You bring nothing but trouble."_

_"And Scrooge loves it."_

_"Yes, he does."_

_"Aw, don't get jealous, Richie." Goldie leaned forward, placing her hands on his chest. "You'll always be my true love."_

_"Don't insinuate things that aren't true." He pulled her hands off him. She took a step back._

_"Right, my mistake. I should've directed that line at Scrooge. Even after all these years, you're still wrapped around his finger." Richard frowned at the statement._

_"And he's wrapped around yours." She didn't answer back._

_"I'll leave you with this. I'm here because I have unfinished business from a century ago with a skeleton." She could see the clogs began to turn in his head. This was going to be a fun day. She began walking away._

_"Goldie." She turned her head back at him. "Introduce me, will you?"_

_"Of course."_

~

On the yacht:

_The two were in the control room. Richard was driving while Goldie sat next to him._

_"Oh that was marvelous. I would replay their reaction all day if I could," she laughed. He snickered at the thought, agreeing. Goldie leaned back on her chair, thinking, before she began taking out items from her bag._

_"What are you doing?" Richard asked, glancing at her. She didn't respond until she wrapped everything together in brown paper and rope._

_"It's a little gift for Scrooge." Richard hummed. He navigated to the mansion of the duck._

_"You know, we work well together," Goldie noted._

_"Yes, we do. But not for long, or else we'd kill each other." She nodded in agreement._

_"So...you'll deliver the gift for me, right?" His brows rose before he chuckled. Of course she knew he would be staying._

_"Only if I take some gold-"_

_"No-"_

_"Wait." He reached down and picked up a silver container, the size of a cookie jar. "This much." She scrutinized the container before nodding. Richard placed it down, then took out a bottle from his bag. "This much for me."_

_"No."_

_"You can keep my boat."_

_"I already was."_

_"Legally."_

_"Deal."_

_Silence covered them once more as they stared out into the ocean. Goldie observed Richard from the corner of her eye. How tense he was around her, his concealed emotions, his frown._

_"Why do you hate me, Richard?" His hands tightened on the wheel. His eyes lost their shine, now icy cold._

_"Because you robbed me 5 years of my life."_

_"What..?" Goldie murmured in confusion._

_"I was unconscious the whole time. Knocked out from the hit the Woolly Mammoth gave me. The only reason I survived was because of my connection to Scrooge's hand, it managed to keep me warm. But it wasn't enough. When we escaped I was in a week long coma, recovering from the loss of heat and signs of hypothermia. I was forced to wake up not only in a world that was five years older, but so was my family. I missed 5 years worth of memories with them." The dark haired mallard glared at the woman, "And it's all because of you."_

_Goldie was silent. So was he._

_"I bet they were angry."_

_"They were. I got slapped three times and hit with a long rant of how horrible I was before I got a hug."_

_"I'm sorry."_

_"No you're not....but thank you."_

_At least it was something. Goldie closed her eyes._

_"I don't think you realize this: you may be wrapped around his finger, but so is he."_

_"I appreciate it."_

_They continued to stare out into the ocean._

_"I still don't like you."_

_"Feelings mutual."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are always welcome :)  
> I hope you enjoyed the chapter !


	2. The Day of the Only Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introductions are in order! How well does Richard fit in with the McDuck family?

Scrooge woke up in a calm manner, refreshed from the nap. His memory jogged, rewinding the day’s events, as he rubbed his eyes. His mind suddenly lands on Richard and his eyes widened. He quickly sat up and sought for Richard. Scrooge calmed himself when he found him. The male was in the same spot when he fell asleep. He didn’t disappear, he was here when he woke up. Just like he promised. 

Hearing the shuffling of the blankets, Richard pulled his gaze away from the window and focused on the bed. He saw Scrooge sitting up on the bed. ‘ _Ah_ ,’ he thought, ' _t_ _he king has awakened_.’

“Hello there, luv.” Scrooge smiled at the phrase, taking comfort in his calm and low voice. 

“How long was I asleep?” 

“Only for an hour.” Richard stood up and stretched, hearing a satisfying pop from his back. He pushed back his sleeve to check the time. “We have around an hour and a half before my session. What would you like to do?” Scrooge stood up and fixed his bed. 

“I say we freshen up first. Then, I can introduce you to the family.” Scrooge smirked at the actor, “You do remember your way around here, don’t you?”

Richard returned the smirk and winked at the duck, “I’ll see you downstairs in twenty minutes.” He left the room and walked to the end of the hallway, then took a turn to the right. The second door down was a bathroom if he remembered correctly, and right he was when he entered. The duck dropped his bag on the counter and took out his normal outfit. He then took off his clothing and began showering. Ten minutes later and all the dirt was off his feathers and hair. He dried up and put on his clothes. 

He exited the bathroom and ran his hands through his hair one more time, enhancing its soft and unruly nature. He didn’t like using gel, even if it did sharpen his looks. He much preferred his hair’s natural state. Although some may say it's uncared for, he does put _some_ effort into it. He tugged his bag to make sure it was secure and off he went to the first floor.

He reached the staircase at the same time as Scrooge. The two shared a chuckle before walking down the stairs together. Scrooge led Richard to the TV room, where the children were currently residing. 

“Kids, I want you to formally meet someone.” The triplets and Webbigail set their eyes on the pair who moved in front of the TV. “Say hello to Sir Richard Calster, famous adventurer, actor, and my lifelong friend. Richard, these are Huey, Dewey, and Louie; Donald’s nephews. And this is Webbigail; Beakley’s granddaughter.” 

"Sir? You were knighted?" Huey asked in disbelief. Richard nodded, "I was knighted by Her Majesty The Queen, herself.” 

“There was a huge celebration in the Royal Palace. Oh, what a day that was.” Richard sighed in remembrance. In all honesty, he couldn’t remember anything past eight from that day. But they didn’t need to know that, or why. 

“Wow you’re a super famous actor? So that means you have a load of fans and people who love you?!” Dewey squealed, “Can you make me into an actor?!” Richard and Scrooge sweatdropped, concerned with his intentions. 

“I like your enthusiasm, but you’ll have to show me your acting first. And any other skills, like singing and dancing. Those will certainly get you far.”

“So like a demo reel..?” 

“Mhm.” Dewey’s eyes shined, for this went perfectly with his plan for tomorrow. Richard didn’t want to know what the kid was thinking, so he moved on to the girl. Who had surprisingly not blinked since his introduction. She was shaking in her seat, about to explode. Richard prepared himself for anything. 

“OH MY GOD IT'S YOU! I’VE BEEN RESEARCHING YOU SINCE FOREVER!” Webbigail jumped on the couch and took out a polaroid camera, “Smile!” Richard went into autopilot, giving a lazy smirk at the camera, undeterred by the flashing light. Webbigail looked at the photo, delighted with the result. “I am SO putting this on my board!” 

Richard raised a brow at his best friend. “She has a board about me,” Scrooge whispered. The actor gave a small “Oh” before turning back at the girl. 

Webbigail gasped, suddenly ashamed, “Sorry, I should’ve asked for your permission.” Richard gave a sympathetic smile, “It’s alright. None of the press do either. At least I knew you were taking it.” Seeing she was still a little down, Richard gave her a thoughtful look, “Would you like me to sign it?”

“Yes, please!” He took out a pen from his grey coat, grabbed the photo, and signed his name at the bottom. He then wrote a small message in the back before returning it to her. Webbigail hugged the photo and put it away, wanting to read what he wrote later. 

“So,” Louie began, as he sat up from his slouched position, “are you our new rich uncle now? Because there are some gifts I’d like to receive.”

“You can call me uncle if you all wish to. Donald and his cousins do. As well as many others.” He basically let anyone younger (which was everyone) than him call him uncle, and most do. He also accepted (big) brother and cousin. “Unfortunately for you, I don’t give out gifts all willy nilly. I only give you one if you’ve earned it.”

“That excludes birthdays, right?”

“Ask your uncle.” Scrooge snickered, covering it with his hand. The incident with Donald years ago resurfaced in his mind. Richard scanned each child closely, memorizing their appearances and unique traits. Scrooge noticed this and waited for his friend to finish.

“So, what do you think?” Richard’s eyes passed them each once more before settling on Scrooge.

“I like them. They’re a wonderful bunch.” He turned to the kids. “I believe we’re going to get along fabulously.” 

The celebrity checked the time on his watch once more. “Are you hungry enough for a quick meal?” he asked Scrooge. The duck nodded, “Follow me.” The two adults exited the room, with Richard giving a finale wave. A second passed, with no movement in the room. In a fit of excitement, Webbigail and Dewey dragged the two others to the dining room. 

The old pair of ducks entered the kitchen, where Mrs. Beakley resided. She was currently dusting the cabinets. 

“Beakley! Guess who it is?” Scrooge gestured to his right, where Richard stood. Beakley stared at the male and crossed her arms. “Well if it isn’t Richard: the lazy, carefree agent.”

“Hello there, Agent 22. Still as stiff as a board, are we?” Richard remarked, one hand holding the strap of his bag and the other in his pocket. The ex-agents glared at each other, but soon broke into smiles. They met halfway and shook hands, “It’s good to have you back in the mansion.”

“I feel the same. It’s a pleasure to see you again.” Richard grinned and pointed his thumb behind him, “I can finally take Scrooge off of your hands.” Beakley sighed in relief, “Please do.” 

“OI!” Scrooge quacked. Everyone laughed at the joke, slowly filling into their old roles. 

“Is there anything else you need?” Beakley asked. As if answering for him, Richard’s stomach growled. 

“Hehe, sorry,” he patted his stomach, “I’m just a tad famished from the day’s adventure.” 

“It makes sense. Anything specific you want?”

“Hmm…how about a sandwich? It’s fast to make and light food.” Richard pointed out to Scrooge. The duck nodded in agreement, raising his hand, “Beakley, four sandwiches, please.”

“Of course.” With that, they left the kitchen and entered the dining room. Only to be greeted with four ducks already sitting at the long dining table. 

“Oh,” Richard acted surprised, “would you take a gander at that, Scrooge. We have company.”

“If only we knew you were joining us,” Scrooge continued. “We would’ve ordered food for you as well.”

“It’s alright,” Webbigail consoled. “None of us are hungry either way, we were eating snacks.”

Scrooge sat at the head of the table and Richard sat at his right. “We hadn’t noticed.” They had. Which is why they didn’t order for them. 

“While we wait, why don’t you all regale me with the tale of your first day here?” Richard directed at the group. And so the story began. 

The kids were halfway done with the story when Beakley came out with the sandwiches. 

“So to rephrase what I’ve heard: Donald had an interview and Scrooge was his last resort. He tricked Scrooge into looking after you three. You then bombarded him with questions that made him tick and lock you in a room. With marbles. Dewey then broke the door and Webbigail kidnapped you three. She found out you were the nephews and let you go. She decided to show you the gare-idge-”

“Garage,” Louie pointed out.

  
  
“...Garage. But you,” he gestured to Dewey, “accidentally overheard Scrooge telling Beakley that he made his money alone and that family was nothing but trouble. Which made you mad.” Richard side eyed Scrooge, who was looking away, pulling at his collar. 

“You watch Scrooge outsmart the enemy that you unintentionally unleashed and he hit the gong the third time, so out came the golden dragon. In the end, you all came together to rescue Scrooge and defeat the dragon, turning it back into stone. You also managed to bring back Scrooge’s love for trouble and prepared for your first adventure together. Did I get it all right?”

He received thumbs up from the kids. Richard watched as Beakley placed their plates and drinks in front of them, thanking her with a nod. “Where do you come into this, Beakley?” 

“I’m in the next part.” 

“Right, then let’s get to it. Who’s starting?” Dewey shot his hand up. “Begin, good sir.”

Richard enjoyed his sandwiches with a delightful and eventful story, while throwing glances at Scrooge once in a while. Which said man always averted. 

~

He had a little over 10 minutes till the session. The actor had long since finished his meal, (along with Scrooge), and had stretched out drinking his juice, but it still wasn’t enough. He took a small break, going to the bathroom to brush his teeth, not wanting to be caught with food in his teeth. Nothing changed when he returned. The story kept going and he didn’t have the heart to end it. This was his fate, one he willingly asked for. Besides, the first 5 minutes were always used to freshen him up and double check everything, so he wasn’t worried. Thankfully, the retelling of their first day finally finished and he politely clapped as Dewey jokingly bowed, being the most vocal in the storytelling. He stood up and fixed his coat, “I must say, that was sublime. I’m sad I missed it. But, I have to go, duty calls.” 

“You’ll be back, right?” Dewey asked. 

“Of course. I won’t disappear on you, we just met.” Richard heard a sudden thump, only to see it was Scrooge, who had stood up from his chair. “Accompanying me to the door?” Scrooge nodded. The two exited the dining room, walking in silence all the way to the entrance. Richard faced Scrooge, giving him a smile and a pat on the shoulder. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“What?” Scrooge frowned in confusion. “But you said you’d be coming back.”

“I did. But I didn’t specify when. Why are you acting so surprised?”

“I just don’t think one session will take you all day,” Scrooge sassed. Richard let out a chuckle, recognizing the mistake he made.

“Oh, I did say a session, didn’t I? I failed to mention all it entails.” The celebrity sighed, passing a hand through his hair. “No, I have to stay in the same room for five interviews about the show. Then do a photoshoot for some of the news outlets from before. Not to mention, I have to speak to my manager and figure out the schedule regarding my stay. I won’t be done till the sun sets. Sorry, luv.” 

Scrooge took in the information, holding a conflicted expression. “Then where will you be staying for the night?” 

“In a hotel room.” At those words, he decided to relax. Scrooge nodded, more to himself than at Richard. The latter gave a small grin, fixing the man’s top hat. “See ya, luv.” 

He walked out the door. Scrooge watched him with a distant look. 

~

Richard dragged himself to the front door, coffee in hand. Before he could knock, the door opened for him. He looked down in confusion and met the eyes of Huey and Louie, both wearing strikingly different outfits. “What is happening here?”

“I’m going to the annual woodchuck three man cookout. Alone,” Huey said in a depressed tone.

“And I am going to finally make friends with the richest kid in Duckburg,” Louie cheered.

“Okay…but why?” 

“Dewey made up Day of the Only Child,” Huey explained.

“Oh, that makes sense. Well,” Richard focused on Huey, “hopefully you get to participate in the cookout.” He then focused on Louie, “And you, have fun but watch out. I’ve heard bad things about the kid.”

Both nodded and passed him, exiting the house for their own adventures. As Richard watched them leave in the distance, he muttered, “I sense chaos.” 

He sipped his coffee and walked deeper into the mansion. 

He roamed the house, testing his existing knowledge on the layout. Along the way he passed by a grey security bot, but paid no mind to it. He finished his own little tour by visiting the kitchen to throw his empty cup. Thinking of announcing his presence to Scrooge, he heads towards his office. He knocked thrice in a certain fashion before entering, letting him know who it was. He met a stack of gold coins, completely covering the old timer from Richard’s view.

“Preparing for the day with a nice coin count?”

“It always brightens my mood.” Hmm, he couldn’t fault the reasoning. The man did love his money. And Richard couldn’t say he thought differently, his own money brought pride and nostalgia to him. Only few could understand the thrill and attachment.

“I take it, this became my replacement?”

“Of course not. You could never compete with my money.”

“Knob.” Scrooge laughed, moving his coins to the side. A smile surfaced on Richard’s face, seeing the duck’s face for the first time today. He’ll never get over observing this man and all his little qualities. 

“I am truly sorry for hurting your feelings. Please allow me to offer tea as an apology.” Richard imagined ponding over the request, before shrugging. 

“Why not? It’s your tea anyway.” The actor sat on a comfortable red chair, which faced another in front of it, the two only separated by the coffee table. Scrooge carried the tea set to the short table and began making the tea. Richard watched him with analytical eyes. A smile reappeared as he realized the duck was making one of his favorite types of tea. Scrooge finished and passed him his cup, which Richard had accepted. He stared at the tea and blew on it before taking a nice long sip. A pleasurable sigh was let out and a grin was plastered on his face. 

“Earl grey tea. You bloody bastard, going straight for my heart.” 

“Did it work?”

“For the apology? Yes. My heart? Take me out for a romantic dinner that _you_ pay for and we can start talking.”

“Hard bargain. Maybe one day.” 

_Maybe one day_. 

Richard snorted at the sentence. The day Scrooge offered him a paid dinner would be the day he died. 

“So, what’s the schedule for today?”

“I have work in two hours till the late afternoon.” 

“The woe of being the richest duck in the world, being forced to take care of his international company.”

“I sometimes think you got the better deal out of the two of us. Choosing the artistic side instead of the business one.”

“Well,” Richard sipped his tea, “art allows me to explore my creative side and exercise my brain in a fun way. And each type of art is interesting to dab in. But, it does share some qualities with business.” Scrooge raised a brow, inviting him to continue his point. “For instance, both consume an exhausting amount of hours. Every day. And you have to negotiate for your worth, which can become a bloody battlefield. Also, you have the displeasure to meet some annoying, vicious, and/or deceiving people who **backstab you and wish to burn you to the ground**.” 

Scrooge had wide eyes at the response. Meanwhile, Richard took another sip of his tea. “And many more simpler things, of course.” 

“I take it that acting is going well…?” Scrooge asked awkwardly.

“It’s going wonderfully.” 

“Why not tell me about that new show of yours?” Scrooge offered.

“Certainly. It’s an animated show actually, so I voice act. I only began voice acting in the 90s, but the field is fun to explore and be a part of. Anyways, the show revolves around these six ‘humans’ that live in a magical world, chosen to be the next generation of the Grand Defenders. They must protect every advanced town, village, and ancient kingdom. I, myself play an ancient being that brings chaos and darkness, but has a dark, complicated, and brutal past that ties in with three royals. The theme is very much about family, friendship, and love. It’s a joy to record.”

“I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself. And those are good themes to explore. I’ll make sure the kids watch the show.” At the mention of the kids, Richard gained an expressionless manner, tapping the empty cup. Scrooge adopted a similar look, but still showed concern for the man. He waited for Richard to spill. 

“You have a wonderful family, I’m glad you reconnected with them.” His throat was dry.

“You’re part of this family too.” Scrooge refilled his cup. Richard gave a grateful smile.

“Where will yeh be staying tonight? And every other night. I know yeh hate wasting your money.”

“We all make sacrifices.” Scrooge twirled the tea with his spoon, suddenly in deep thought. Richard copied his moves, observing the man in front of him, trying to read his thoughts.

“What if you move in? Into your old room?” Richard withdrew his spoon and took a long drink, as if avoiding to answer. He ended up drinking the entire cup of tea. He placed his tray on the table, before crossing one leg over the other. He clasped his hands together. Scrooge realized his eye bags were very apparent. He must’ve been wearing makeup yesterday.

“Alright.”

“Really?”

“Yes. I’ll make sure to clear things with my manager.” Scrooge beamed and Richard looked away from the sight. There was no going back. Maybe he should’ve said no. 

He was suddenly yanked from his seat, forced to follow Scrooge as they left the study. “Where are we going?” 

“You’ll recognize it soon,” Scrooge cheekily replied. Richard surveyed their surroundings as they passed hallways and turned left and right. He wondered how the nephews reacted to the immense size of the mansion when exploring it. And how long until they managed to somewhat memorize the layout for them to no longer need assistance. As they turned another corner, he was slapped in the face with enormous paintings of himself. Each depicted a part of his journey, some including Scrooge. Ah, they were heading to his room. 

While Richard discerned every painting they passed, Scrooge paid no attention to them. After their argument he came here to rant his heart out, glaring at the eyes that could not meet his. He never came back. He had ignored this hallway for ten years. But now he had Richard in his life again, giving him the willpower to trek through this corridor towards the old room. 

They now stood before the wooden door. If either willed their gazes downwards, they would see washed out drawings at the bottom. Neither did. Richard knew Scrooge was waiting for him, so he turned the knob and pushed the door open. Light came from the narrow window opposing the door. Enough light to see there was a layer of dust everywhere in the room as they both entered. 

“Beakley hasn’t cleaned this room in a while,” Richard mused. 

“I suppose not.” 

The room was lackluster and barren, everything covered for preservation. Richard took off his coat and hung it on the door hook, leaving him with his long sleeved black shirt and light grey scarf. He began rolling his sleeves up as he spoke to Scrooge, “Roll up your sleeves, because we are going to do the job for her.” Scrooge copied his actions and the two started to take off all the covers. 

After removing the covers, they cleaned off all the dust in the room. If Richard ever brought up Scrooge getting a cute sneeze attack twice in a row, he would get a bucket full of denial. Finally, they rearranged all the furniture. They didn’t stop until Richard was pleased. It took an hour to finish.

Scrooge dropped onto the bed and let out a groan. Richard laid next to him, in a much more graceful manner. 

The bed now lay on the right side of the room, with a nightstand next to it. With it came a clock, a photo, and a lamp. To the right of the bed was the dresser, with old perfumes and a mirror hanging on the wall. Next to the window was a large bookshelf, with books that took forever to clean. On the left side of the room was the closet, where the shoes, outfits, and jackets are stored in. It currently contained Richard’s adventure outfit and the white suit he wore for the gala. A couple feet away was the door to his private bathroom. To the left of the window was a writing table and a cushioned chair. A small lamp and Richard’s brown bag were on the desk. The sack was open, allowing a black journal to be seen inside it. 

“It’s surreal being here,” Richard whispered. Scrooge glanced at him. 

“How so?”

“Until yesterday we weren’t on speaking terms. But now, after ten years, I’m back in the mansion, back in this room…” he closed his eyes. “I’m back with you.” 

Scrooge put a comforting hand over Richard’s, feeling a slight twitch in reaction. He gave a squeeze in reply, hoping it would calm the duck next to him. A deep exhale escaped Richard’s beak, his body becoming loose once more. He turned his hand so he could properly hold Scrooge’s. Richard returned the squeeze and opened his eyes. 

“There’s not much clothing in the drawers or closet,” Richard uttered. It could barely account for a week's worth, which used to work in the past. He would always visit for one week every month and then leave. But now, he was staying here. Indefinitely. He ran his fingers through his sideburns, smoothing over feathers that were out of place. Just like him. 

“Why don’t you plan a day to take the kids shopping? Should be a fun little adventure,” Scrooge proposed. Richard stared at the ceiling, musing over the proposition. It would certainly be a hassle, but when is it not when it comes to children, especially those from this family. He would also get to bond with them, seeing as he knew nothing about them, except from what he gathered when they first met and their conversations thereafter. The only thing he was certain about was how they were a rambunctious bunch. 

“I’ll take you up on the offer. But it's ultimately up to the children.”

“I’m sure they’ll be delighted to spend time with yeh,” Scrooge assured. The children took a liking to Richard, which pleased Scrooge. He was positive a strong bond would prosper between them. His goal was to make sure the duck next to him knew it. “Think of today as a fresh start.”

Richard turned his head at Scrooge, “Fresh start…?” 

“A lot has happened in the past decade. Some good, some bad. But, let’s not allow it to control us. This is a fresh start, for both of us.”

“No ties to the past…?” Richard muttered. So, ignore the past ten years and the harm it's brought over them? Over him? He could definitely do that. “Sure, time for a fresh start.”

Scrooge glanced at the alarm clock. “Gah, it’s been two hours. I have to start working if I want to finish everything before dinner.” Scrooge stood up and stretched.

“You want me to drive you to the bin?” Richard asked as he followed suit, stretching and fixing his sleeves. Scrooge grabbed his cane.

“No need, I’ll be in my study.”

“Working home? How unlike you,” Richard teased. An amused look appeared on his face as he watched Scrooge become embarrassed.

“It’s just paperwork. I can stay here.” Laughter could be heard as Scrooge exited the room. Even if he was embarrassed, a small smile surfaced on his beak at the wonderful sound.

Richard’s laughter died down as the door closed. He grinned, mirthful at the implications of Scrooge working home. The actor’s eyes ran over his room. It was filled with dark brown furniture, brown walls, and a grand bed with a royal purple cover. His gaze landed on the photo, perched on the nightstand. 

Richard grabbed the photo, caressing it with his thumb. There were four figures huddled together, including him. They were standing in front of a painting that depicted two ducks, a couple. Nostalgia blew over his face, causing him to go misty eyed. He missed his family. He’d been away for so long, perhaps he should go visit them. 

His private moment was shattered by screaming and the sound of a laser beam. Richard placed the photo on the counter and swiftly grabbed his coat before running out of the room. He ran to where the sound came from and entered a hallway containing Webbigail and a broken window. He whistled at the mess, noting the ruined walls and broken glass. 

“What happened?”

“The new security bot went haywire and took Dewey with it.”

“Wow, it really is like the old days…well, go chase him down while I go tell Scrooge about the incident.” Webbigail gave a curt nod before running out of the mansion. Richard turned around and walked to Scrooge’s office. He slipped on his coat as a thought crossed his mind, ' _Thank_ _god I brought my car_.’

~

“Are we really walking home? It’s getting late,” Dewey complained. The sun was setting, giving off a radiant color. 

“I dunno, maybe we’ll take a bus ride or an Iber,” Louie suggested, checking his phone. They all inwardly groaned, tired from the unexpected battle they had.

Luckily for them, a grey car parked in front of the pathway. The window slid down to reveal Richard, wearing a large grin. He leaned out the window to point at the car, “Need a ride?”

They all nodded, relief washing over them. No more walking. Richard unlocked the doors with a click and opened them with another. The kids awed at the display of technology.

“Hop in. I’ll take you wherever you want and in exchange you’ll tell me what went down today.” The kids jumped in and closed the doors. Richard watched them admire his car as they buckled up. Once the kids were secure and the doors were locked, he began driving and the storytelling started.


	3. From the Confidential Casefiles of Agent 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An old enemy forces Scrooge and Richard to take a walk down memory lane. It’s time for the agents to come out of retirement.

Richard was tossing and turning in bed, unable to sleep.   
  


He had just arrived back from his hotel. After dinner, he left to speak with his manager and gather the remainder of his clothing, which mainly consisted of shirts and coats, with the occasional trouser. He needed to shop for more. He managed to catch Scrooge on his way to his room, who was tidying up his study and finishing some extra paperwork. The two had a small chat and parted ways to their respective rooms. The duck had thrown his coat and bag on the chair and went to shower. 

He came out of the bathroom and put on his sleepwear, a loose red shirt, and grey sweatpants. He leaped onto the bed and snuggled with the purple blanket and pillows. He closed his eyes and welcomed sleep.

**But it never came.**

The duck was now staring at the ceiling, annoyed at his inability to sleep. He was exhausted by the events of the past two days, but **nothing**. He could barely gain a wink of rest. He had been experiencing this awful sleep deprivation for a solid month. It made him want to pull his feathers out. Only coffees would save him and teas would soothe him. 

‘ _Tea_.’ He dragged himself off the bed and to the kitchen, using the light from his phone as a guide. 

**He never liked the dark.**

As he made himself tea, he heard an unexpected sound from behind him. He swiftly turned in paranoia, fists raised to defend himself. He glared at the window, looking for any traces of movement. 

‘ _It must’ve been from the bushes outside, covering who knows what_.’

He waited for another sound, but it didn't come. He slowly put down his fists but stayed tense. On guard, he quickly grabbed his tray and phone and rushed out, glancing once more at the window. He swore he caught the figure of someone. 

He stood up all night writing in his journal about the past two adventures, drinking tea in the meanwhile. At times his eyes would droop and close, but he forced himself to open them again. He knew he could not fall asleep by choice, he would have to tire his body out until he knocked out. 

He woke up in the morning with his face planted on the table. He closed the journal and checked the teapot, to see it was empty. Glancing at the alarm clock, it read 6:00 am. He vaguely recalled glancing at the clock before passing out, noticing it was 5:00 am. So, he slept a mere hour. 

‘ _What a win_ ,’ he thought sarcastically, ruffling his feathers and hair.

He dressed out of sleepwear into his normal outfit. He wore his dark grey coat, black shirt, and shoes, and finally, his light grey scarf. 

He then took the tray to the kitchen and served himself a strong cup of coffee. He seriously loved this invention. He leaned against the island, staring out the window, taking slow sips. Beakley came in when he was on the second cup. They didn’t say anything, just nodded at each other in acknowledgment. He watched her actions; she was preparing breakfast for herself. She quickly ate her food. She then moved on to the others. There was a calm morning silence shared between the two, which Richard appreciated. He wasn’t a morning person. Not like he had another option but to move until sleep consumed him. 

By the time everyone woke up, around 8 in the morning, he was on his third cup and Beakley had finished cooking breakfast. The whole time he was in the kitchen, he regularly sent a glance at the window, checking for any movement. He left with his third cup when he saw the time. 

“Now set your eyes to auto cause you’re watching the Ottoman Empire all-day marathon!”

Richard lazed around the living room with the kids as they watched the Ottoman Empire. He didn’t contribute much, for he was still groggy. And not in the best moods, for he was paranoid. The incident from the early morning gave him a real fright. Was someone watching them? Him? Nothing good ever came out of these situations. 

Richard had a free day since his recording sessions didn’t resume for another week. He was thankful there was a studio here for the company he currently worked for. He would hate to travel to another city. And it was the only project he was currently working on. He had completed all of his major projects for the year and the one to come. With his new situation, he didn’t want to take any more at the moment. 

“Living room protocol: use a coaster… And must you fill the fine china with cheesy puffs?”

He was startled at Beakley’s presence. It seems he zoned out. He watched her take away all the dishes, including his empty mug and decided to tag along. Richard followed Beakley to the kitchen, a few steps behind. When they arrived in the dining area, Beakley told him to sit. 

“Why?”

“Because you haven’t eaten breakfast.” His eyes widened a bit, realization hitting him. His stomach growled as well. Richard didn’t argue and sat down in his usual spot. 

Webbigail walked in and sat down next to him, reading a biography of Scrooge. Neither spoke, Richard laying his head on his arms and Webbigail engrossed in the book. She could tell he was tired, so chose not to disturb him, for now. He fell asleep for an hour. When he woke up there was no food in front of him. Nor Beakley. But there was a Scrooge.

He came in and sat in his chair. The head of the table. Richard sat to his right.

“Morning Mr. McDuck,” Webbigail said as she slammed her book down. Richard jumped at the sound and groaned. 

“Oh, uh, good morning Webbigail. Where’s your granny? She didn’t bring up my nutmeg tea this morning.”

“Mmm, I could go for some tea,” Richard murmured.

“Oh, I can make your teas!” Webbigail exclaimed as she got off her seat and grabbed the trolley cart. 

“That’s really not- eh, alright.” He watched her make the tea and made sure to point out, “It’s one droplet of-”

  
“Milk!” Webbigail interrupted. “A light stir not to fully disrupt the nutmeg. Oh, and it’s the same tea bag we’ve been using all month.” She nudged Richard’s cup to him and gave Scrooge his. The two grabbed their cups, clinked them together as cheers, and took a drink. Both gave a buzz of appreciation at the flavor.

“Taste the savings,” Scrooge told Richard, who hummed in agreement. “How do you know-”

“I know everything,” Webbigal claimed, rubbing the unauthorized biography of Scrooge, which said man just noticed. _‘It must have a variety of information about me as well,’_ Richard mused. He _was_ involved in the majority of Scrooge’s life. As the actor drank his tea, he watched a small montage of Webbigail copying Scrooge’s actions. The duck glanced at Richard in confusion, but the Brit offered no help. After the girl matched Scrooge tilting his hat, he awkwardly asked, “Ehm, wouldn’t you rather be with the boys?”

Webbigail simply shook her head, maintaining eye contact with the richest duck in the world. Scrooge nervously put down his cup and hid behind the newspaper. Richard had finished his tea and decided to continue laying on the table, arms acting as a pillow. He kept his half-lidded eyes open though, fixing them on the hyper girl who basically transported next to Scrooge. 

“So, what are your thoughts on sword horses? You know, unicorns. This book says you’ve encountered one; warrior poets that can impale their enemies. Are they the best?!”

“Oh, want me to get your breakfast?” she continued, maintaining the same excitement the whole time.

Scrooge raised a finger, “Ehh, I’ll get it meself.” 

They walked towards the entrance and Richard blindly followed them. He was starving.

The door opened, presenting a glorious mess. There was spilled juice, a broken bowl, and a broken window. The three took a step forward in shock at the state of the kitchen.

“Great sacks of delirium!” Scrooge exclaimed.

“Do you think Donald tried to make an omelet again?” Webbigail asked, gesturing at the pan on the floor. 

“Impossible,” Scrooge denied. He pointed at the left, “He still hasn’t figured out how to get out of the pantry.” Richard snorted. Donald madly squawked, banging on the door. 

“You’ll come out soon, lad. Just take your time.”

As he looked around, Scrooge came across a feather on the floor. A **black** feather. “It can’t be.” His eyes widened in dismay. Richard stood next to Scrooge, adopting an intense look. _She_ was the one he was sensing. That meant she’d been observing them for days, without them even noticing. 

~

**S.H.U.S.H. HEADQUARTERS**

**London**

**Many Years Ago**

_Ludwig Von Drake walked in, reading a file before glancing up and noticing the woman. “Oh, Agent 22. Wonderful, you’re early! We can begin with-”_

_“Director Von Drake, I’ve been reading the Black Heron casefile. Very intriguing.” She looked back at the file. “According to our intelligence, she’s a real bad egg. Martial artist, robotics, engineer, and chemist. She turned counter agent.”_

_“Yes, apparently-”_

_“Apparently, she’s after the last page of the legendary Great Book. The page was recently uncovered in Castle Dunwyn.”_

_Von Drake skipped over a slide. “Right. And it is said to contain-”_

_“It is set to contain a dangerous secret.”_

_“Well, did you know that she is working for-”_

_“I bet you that F.O.W.L. is behind this. That’s the-”_

_“Fiendish Organization for World Larceny!” Both claimed. 22 continued to speak._

_“The page is up for auction tonight, here in London. I bet Heron will make a play for it then. Unless we can get it first.”_

_“Well,” Ludwig cut it. “If you were so smart, you would know that this is an exclusive, high-class auction.” He pointed at her and winked, “Luckily, we have acquired VIP invitation, thanks to two wealthy freelance operatives.”_

_“Wait what?” Agent 22 finally turned to him._

_“Agent 22,” Ludwig announced, “meet your new partners: McDuck and Calster. Scrooge McDuck and Richard Calster.” Light shined on the pair, who were currently sleeping, legs on the other’s chair. Their necks, heads, wrists, and hands were covered in golden accessories. The treasure they had found. The duo woke up, shaking away the fogginess._

_“Brrr- Haha! Had a late night catching that pesky Jaq the Tripper. And we were celebrating afterwards.” McDuck tugged his brown jacket. “You mind returning these to the queen?” He threw his jewelry at 22, causing her to growl in frustration._

_“Haha! Quite a party that was. Went until late at night. Cannot wait till the next invitation.” Calster threw his gold on the table, leaving him in a fedora, button-up shirt, jacket, and fancy leather shoes. Everything was black except for the shirt, a deep blue instead._

_“May I say, lovely to meet you, Director Von Drake. I’ve been following your work closely,” Calster grinned._

_“Ah, why thank you. Glad to know my work is appreciated,” the director responded, flattered._

_Von Drake stepped off the podium and walked to the table with a black briefcase, “Now, onto the super-secret secret agent equipment.” They all huddled around the man as he opened the case. In it was a black cane and a silver watch. Both tools shined with prosperity._

_“Already have a cane,” McDuck pointed out. “And I’ve got a watch,” Calster added._

_“Hohoho, not a cane and watch like this.” The director took out both items and closed the case. “Meet the Von Drake action cane & watch PPK.” At the sound of that, both freelancers threw away their useless versions. “Equipped with a number of unique gadgets,” Von Drake pointed at McDuck, who had gone for the cane. “Which, if used not correctly, could KILL YOU instant-!” _

_“Yeah, I’m sure I’ll figure it out,” McDuck waved, eagerly grabbing the cane and pointing it at the sky. “Let’s roll Calster & 22! Adventure awaits!” Unfortunately, green gas came out of the bottom of the cane, causing everyone to start coughing. _

_“Yeah that’s the ‘not correctly’ I was talking about,” Von Drake explained. Calster grabbed the watch and attached it to his left wrist._

_“I’ll take that warning to heart now.”_

~

**Present Day**

“… All-day marathon!” The TV pronounced. Scrooge and Richard appeared at the doorway. The former held the straps of his backpack while the latter leaned on the frame.

“Richard and I are going on a little trip. Donald’s in the pantry if you need anything. If I personally don’t come back, it’s been a pleasure knowing you all.”

“Uhuh, sure.” 

“Yeah, yeah.” 

“Shhhhhh.”

Scrooge rolled his eyes and walked away, with Richard on his tail. But they were stopped by Webbigail, who had her bag. “So, where are we going?”

“ _We_ ,” Scrooge pointed at Webbigail, “are going nowhere.” They walked past Webbigail to the front door. 

“But you _are_ going to go save Granny, aren’t you? If she’s in trouble, I want to help,” Webbigail declared, aiming a thumb at herself. 

“She would want you safe at home. That’s final.”

“Take care of the triplets. And **don’t** follow us.” The door closed on a shocked granddaughter.

~

Scrooge searched through the box filled with life suits. “Ah, there you are!” He pulled out his special cane. 

“We’ll be arriving in a couple of hours, Mr. McDee,” Launchpad said.

“Remember: this trip needs to remain a secret, Launchpad. No one should know where we’re going. And don’t look behind you.”

“Way ahead of you,” he replied, tying a blindfold on. Richard sighed, leaning on the chair. _He_ was the reason Launchpad was forced to face straight ahead. It came as a surprise to both of them when the young duck took one glance at him and instantly fainted. Apparently, he was recognized as a character he played in the 90s from a television show. He decided to take it as a compliment that the lad looked up to him so much he continuously faints from disbelief. Their current solution was for Launchpad to not look or even address him for as long as he could. 

“I’m surprised you don’t use that cane more often,” Richard told Scrooge. 

“I’m not an agent anymore, so I don’t need it. But that doesn't apply to you, does it?” Scrooge gestured at Richard’s wrist. The actor pushed his sleeve up, the silver watch shining. 

“The old watch was useless, and I do love gadgets. Besides, I consider it a gift from Von Drake,” he mentioned. A hint of a shy smile appeared on his face.

“Still got that silly crush on the professor?” Scrooge grumbled.

A cheeky smile grew on Richard’s beak, “I’m simply a fan of the professor. Though I wouldn’t object to anything,” the last part was mumbled. Before Scrooge could speak, Richard continued, “I won’t try anything, trust me. I shall simply admire from afar… Jealous are we?” Scrooge scoffed and Richard laughed.

“I’m sorry that I have close bonds with people other than you, but no need to mourn. All you need to do is take me on that date and I’m all yours, luv.” A blush crept on the other’s beak as his eyes slightly widened at the claim. He covered his face with his hands in embarrassment. 

“Richaaaard! Stop with the nonsense.” The Brit howled with laughter. But no apology came from the duck. Ignoring the other’s antics, Scrooge regained his posture and dignity, and spun his cane, “Ready for some action, cane?” He clicked a button, causing a soundwave to emit from the bottom. Scrooge fell on the floor, Launchpad frantically waved his arms around, and Richard was holding onto the chair for balance.

Suspiciously, a hand popped up from the crate and stopped the sound. Scrooge gained his bearings, stood up, and scooped Webbigail from the crate with his cane. She smiled at the two while upside down. She got a glare and a slight wave in return. 

“What are you doing here?”

“The action cane, that black feather, those coordinates!” She stood up and struck a pose. “That can only mean an Agent 22-Calster-McDuck spy adventure!” An idea came to mind and she turned to Scrooge, “Oh! With granny missing, can I be your partner on this one? Please give me a chance. I’m trained in espionage, counterespionage, I’m super good at secret-keeping.”

Scrooge glanced at Richard from the corner of his eye. A slight nod was given after consideration. “We’re too far to turn back now, but you’ll be safe on the sub.”

At that moment, the sub proved him wrong; it crashed into a rock. Forcing Scrooge and Webbigail to tumble forward. Richard thankfully managed to hold onto the chair, saving him from the fall.

“Sorry, blindfold slipped. Still no clue where we are,” Launchpad announced. 

Scrooge sat up and shot a glance at Richard, “On second thought…” 

“I can come?! First-ever Webby/Calster/McDuck team-up!!” Webbigail pumped her fists in the air.

“This is not a normal adventure,” Scrooge emphasized by poking his stick at her life suit on every word. “You’ll need to follow our lead.”

~

_“Now just follow my lead. Calster? McDuck?” Agent 22 turned back, looking for her partners. The two ducks walked side by side, confidence oozing out of them. McDuck twirled his cane while Calster fixed his watch, making sure it was secure. Aware of the stares directed at them, the two gave a tip of their hats to the crowd. Their presence was becoming known around the world more and more, day by day. It was glorious._

_The auctioneer slammed his hammer on the table thrice to get everyone’s attention. “Ladies and gentlemen, let’s start our bidding with the lost page from the Great Book. A priceless artifact for medieval enthusiasts.” The agents gathered upfront._

_“So what’s on it exactly?” 22 asked._

_“Alchemy,” Calster explained._

_“Formulas for potions and elixirs. Legend has it that the high priests of Castle Dunwyn were mentored by mystical creatures from the nearby glen. Creatures with untold powers,” McDuck further elaborated._

_“Untold powers?” 22 was uncertain._

“Yes _, if you believe that sort of thing.”_

_“F.O.W.L. seems to,” Calster remarked._

_“How do you know so much about all this?” 22 interrogated them with a curious tone._

_“Untold chaos,” McDuck started, smirking at his friend._

_“Dark artifacts,” Calster added, a mischievous grin on his beak._

_“A man has his hobbies,” McDuck concluded and the two gave a small laugh. It had become their life. After knowing each other for so many decades, it was a common routine for them to think and speak the same things. It was quite a nifty trick which they had fun using._

_The men’s eyes landed on a particular woman and gave a loud gulp. Agent 22 turned around and found a woman with an orange dress, with white accents and headband, keeping her hair neat and in place._

_“There’s Black Heron.” 22 pointed at the freelancers. “Stick to the plan: Outbid her. Win the page.”_

_“Shall we start the bidding at 25,000 pounds?” McDuck glared at Agent 22, who returned it with vigor. He glanced at Calster, who gave a pat on the back. He simply didn’t want to hold the paddle, so McDuck would have to. “Do I have 25?” McDuck raised his paddle, which held the number 4._

_“25. Do I hear 50,000?” Black Heron raised hers. It held a 13. An unlucky number._

_“We are at 50,000.” 22 hit McDuck’s side. With a frown, he raised it. “And 60,000.”_

_“70,000. Do I hear 80, anyone? You, sir. The sweaty rump in the derby.”_

_“What are you doing? Bid!” 22 said in a hushed tone._

_McDuck growled, “The agency only gave us 60 thousand!” She crossed her arms. “What? You expect us to chip in ourselves?”_

_“You are billionaires,” 22 argued._

_“That doesn’t mean we spend our precious money all willy-nilly!” Calster retorted._

_The gavel slammed on the counter. “And sold for 70,000 to the lovely young woman who appears to be jumping out the window.”_

_The three rushed to the edge, catching her running away. Quickly, 22 flung her brooch at Heron, attaching it to her back. A tracking device. The backup plan._

_“And now we can steal it from her for free!” McDuck claimed. “We just saved S.H.U.S.H. a lot of money. You are welcome.” He got a smack in the face, making him smash into Calster. The two collapsed on the ground in pain._

_“Can’t say we don’t deserve that,” Calster wheezed._

~

The submarine finally arrived at the location and the three exited from its confinement. Richard led the way while Scrooge spoke to Webbigail. “I know you think this is just a fun little excursion, but listen!”

“Yep, super serious. I got it.” As if to counteract her claim, a giant orb with a bowler hat appeared in front of her. “Aw, look at its jaunty hat. Pip pip to you, mysterious orb!”

“Webbigail, quiet!” Scrooge covered her beak and Richard stood in front of them with his arm out, blocking them from going any further. The orb bounced forward and landed on a bush, causing it to explode. Webbigail gulped. 

~

_Agent 22 broke out of the water calmly. Meanwhile, McDuck and Calster exploded out of it as the cane fired away like a jet. Calster let go and managed to land unceremoniously on his feet, stumbling for a second. Sadly, his friend had landed face-first on the sand._

_“Protocol 414: Don’t arouse suspicion. Maintain camouflage.”_

_“Wow, thank you for the advice,” Calster muttered as he lifted his partner to his feet. Although still in a daze, McDuck’s eyes caught a giant orb in front of the steps._

_“The lair’s guard. It spotted us.”_

_“That thing?” McDuck pointed and laughed at the absurdity._

_“Are you sure it’s the guard?” Calster asked 22. “It’s..” he gestured at it._

_“Don’t underestimate its adorable appearance,” she answered. “It’s actually-”_

~

“-An elite killing machine,” Richard explained as they hid behind a large rock.

“Not some adorably jovial globule,” Scrooge described. 

“I know! That's a vintage series two troub-bubble series twenty filled with incendium. It’ll ignite anything it lands on. Sooo cool!!” Webbigail awed.

“You know, most kids wouldn’t be excited about impending doom. Louie mostly just cries,” Scrooge noted. 

“Speaking of impending doom,” Richard fiddled with his watch and pressed a button, causing a long syringe to stick out, “I know how to stop it.” The orb went for the rock and the trio jumped away from it before they were caught in the explosion. Thankfully, Richard kept his left hand up, so there was no damage to the syringe. In a hurry, he sat up and steadied his arm, aiming his tool at the descending orb. Deciphering his plan, Webby quickly grabbed Scrooge’s cane and leaned up.

“What are yeh-?” Both gadgets plunged into the orb with a pop.

“Gassing it.”

Richard grinned at the girl, “From incendium-”

“-to helium!” Both exclaimed. The orb, filled to the brim, blew away with a squeak. They all stood up and watched it fly away. 

“I haven’t seen a maneuver that impressive since…” 

~

_“Next time, read the file.” 22 threw the cane back at McDuck. “If you know your situation then you know how to conquer it.” She glanced at Calster, who stared at his watch in awe, “At least you came more prepared.” She walked away, taking the lead once more._

_“Did you actually read the file?” McDuck asked him. Calster retracted the syringe and looked at him, “Somewhat. But honestly just to impress the director.” A sly grin appeared, “Besides, what’s the point of spoiling the entertainment. Nothing could go wrong.”_

_As they carried on, Agent 22 glanced at the two and grew irritated, “W-What is it?”_

_“Strange berry bushes. They don’t look native to the island,” McDuck observed._

_“Could be poisonous,” Calster inquired. As if it was a natural occurrence, they picked a berry and ate it. She groaned as McDuck concluded, “They weren’t.”_

_“What is wrong with you two?! There are rules, protocols!”_

_“Loosen up 22. You got to be willing to make things up as you go along,” Calster said._

_“We didn’t get this far in life by following the rules,” McDuck continued. Without warning, he fell to the ground and started choking._

_“Great.” McDuck leaped at Calster, who stumbled at the sudden movement. “And now you’re dying.”_

_“Worse,” Calster stated. He quickly used the Heimlich maneuver on McDuck. “Got a stem stuck in his throat.”_

_After the third push, McDuck coughed out the stem. It landed on his hand and he showed it to 22 before placing it down. “Anyway, onward.”_

~

The trio arrived at the cave opening at the top of the stairs. Webbigail began to squeal, “Oohhh, nnngn, heh heh heh nnnggnn.”

“What is it now?” asked Scrooge. 

“Should we have a battle cry to strike fear in our enemies?” she proposed to the two adults.

“Oh, what do you have in mind?” questioned Richard. 

“Get ready to lose bad, baddies!” Webbigail exclaimed, her voice echoing in the cave. The two men looked at each other before they shrugged.

“Meh. What she said.”

~

_“You just had to yell a battle cry, didn't you?” Agent 22 claimed as she smashed two robot heads together._

_“Come on, it was enticing! Nothing more energizing than a good scream before a battle,” Calster retorted, crashing a robot into the wall. He waited for a second as two other machines ran at him from opposite sides. He let them get as close as he dared before dropping down and rolling away, letting the two robots crash into each other. “Have you already forgotten my advice about loosening up, ya stiff board agent!” the cheeky freelancer cackled. 22 threw him a glare in return._

_McDuck ducked two fists but didn't notice the third coming from his side, knocking him off his feet and into the wall. He fixed his hat, a grin appearing, “C'mon, you blasted bucket of bolts! Let's wallop!”_

_He dodged the robot’s fist and hit it back, causing his whole body to vibrate. Quickly turning to his side, he noticed the other robot and tucked under its fists. He backed up to the edge of the piranha contaminated water, but dipped and went under the robot’s legs as its fists smashed downward. McDuck attempted to use his cane but ended up pulling out an umbrella. In a panic, he twisted the cane, causing it to glow red, and a laser to shoot out at the tip. McDuck yelled as he tried to control the laser, cutting a rock from the roof, which fell and hit one of the enemy’s head. Causing it to fall backward and into the water-filled with piranhas. The other robot attempted to save its clone but ended up losing an arm to the deadly fish._

_In apparent anger, the robot turned to McDuck with its eyes glowing red. In turn, McDuck threw his cane at the robot, who caught it, letting it be momentarily distracted. Allowing McDuck to smash its head with two rocks and take back his cane._

_Meanwhile, Agent 22 had spun a robot’s head, causing it to come loose like a screw from its body. And with that, all the robots had been dealt with._

_“Good show, Calster, 22.” Unexpectedly, the robot McDuck had taken down stood back up and ran towards the cave’s entrance. Quickly, McDuck took a sharp-edged rock and threw it at the running robot, turning his back with a smile. But the rock hit the ground, not the robot, letting the enemy escape. McDuck looked back with a frown, “Yah, that was going to be so impressive. Anyway, shall we?”_

_“We have to chase after that last robot. No loose ends.”_

_“Eh, we won't be seeing him again.”_

~

“How are you still functioning?” Scrooge growled, pushing the old robot with his cane. Richard threw a rock at the robot’s head, followed by Scrooge smacking its head so hard it spun. As it forced its head to stop, Webbigail jumped off of Scrooge’s back and kicked the robot’s chest with a small battle scream. The force caused it to lose its sense of balance and fall back into the water-filled with dead piranhas. 

“Ha hah! Anyway, shall we?”

Scrooge jumped into the old murky water to swim through it. “Ugh! This was worse when they were alive.” The sound of a grappling hook made Scrooge look back, allowing him to watch as Webbigail used the gadget to cross the water. She then threw it across the water, letting Richard catch it and use it as well. He winked at Scrooge as he landed next to the girl.

“Impressive,” Scrooge said as he began to swim. “All those years in my house, we should have done something like this sooner.”

“Granny always told me to never bother you. If you wanted to do something, you come to me. But you were always so busy with your business and your grumbling.” The words made Scrooge look away, guilt and sadness lurking in his eyes. Richard internally sighed, knowing the reasoning for the duck’s old behavior. “Not to mention,” Webbigail turned to Richard, “you never visited, despite how much my information illustrated your tight bond with Scrooge. All the present data made it seem like you had no time! Project after project, never allowing yourself to rest…” 

The actor’s eyes widened, taking a slight step back. He looked away, not wanting to be faced with the truth. 

“But I was busy too, with Granny's training and my research, about you two. So you know we all had our own things going on.” Webbigail reached out her hand for Scrooge, which he accepted. “I guess you can say I've been prepping for a Calster/McDuck/Agent 22 adventure my whole life.”

The trio began walking towards the stairs. “You know so much about us, and I feel we know so little about you.”

“Oh come on, you know about me like my favorite color is…” Webbigail gestured at her clothing, giving an obvious hint, yet Scrooge could not answer. Richard had zoned out, engrossed in his thoughts. “...Pink! My favorite booby trap is spike pits, my favorite storm is tropical cyclone meets thundersnow.”

“I know your favorite drink,” Scrooge claimed. 

“Nutmeg tea.”

“Juice!”

“But we saw you down a whole pot, not this morning,” Scrooge argued, nudging Richard for his support. The dark-haired duck jumped slightly before he noticed Scrooge’s stare and simply nodding. He had no idea what he was nodding for, but he knew to do it so he wouldn’t upset the other duck.

“Nah,” Webbigail denied. “Oh no, that was just to impress you. I kind of can't stand it.”

“Juice you say? Well, I'll get it right next time. I promise.”

~

_Agent 22 took the platform up, ending in a seemingly empty floor. “Heron's lab. McDuck, Calster, where are you?” She asked, looking around. She found a figure standing in the shadows, “McDuck? Calster?” Unfortunately, it was Heron. She pulled out a gun, and before Agent 22 could react, fired it. Green smoke blew out, making Agent 22 to pass out. Leaving her defenseless with the enemy._

~ 

“What do we have here?” asked Scrooge, as the trio stood on the platform. In front of them lay a filmstrip. Webbigail played the tape. On the monitor appeared the face of Black Heron in black and white. 

_“Good afternoon, world leaders. This is Black Heron of FOWL. Regrets if you haven't heard of me…”_

~

_“...but I've gotten very well acquainted with your Agent 22. After meticulous…”_

_“My back molar is rigged with a distress signal. SHUSH will be coming for me, and you, Heron.”_

_“Excuse me, I'm in the middle of filming my declaration of harmful intent!” Heron exclaimed, offended at the interruption from her prisoner. “Where was I?”_

_As she went back to her notes, up top McDuck and Calster exited from a vent. Agent 22 watched as they trotted near her._

~

_“Oh, yes. After meticulous, very ingenious planning, I have obtained history's greatest biological weapon,”_ she presented a bottle with a mysterious liquid. _“With the completed formula, I will breed an army of super-soldiers that will BOUNCE to the highest peaks of corruption.”_

Scrooge giggled, coming into frame. _“Did you just say **bounce**?”_

_“We’re supposed to be afraid of people **bouncing like bunnies**?”_ Richard snickered as he came into frame, leaning against Scrooge.

_“Who are they? Are they with you?”_

_“Unfortunately.”_

_“You're making a bounce serum. The untold powers of the ancient creatures is **bouncing**?”_ Scrooge said incredulously, coming off the table.

_“Yes, they'll be bouncing here and there and everywhere. Mass destruction that's beyond compare.”_

Scrooge and Richard began laughing at the stupidity of the idea.

_“Stop laughing. I have wasted an entire reel of film and you're not even entirely in frame.”_

_“What are you doing?"_ Beakley quacked as Heron lunged for Scrooge.

_“Fighting a deadly supervillain apparently.”_

_“You're out of your league.”_

_“Really?”_ Richard inquired, leaning on the table holding Beakley captive. _“You’re clearly overestimating her! I mean, her ultimate plan is **bouncing** , of all things!”_ He let out a chortle as he fiddled with his watch, looking for a specific button. 

_“Uwah! Gah!”_ Scrooge grunted as he was forced to back up, knocking over the film.

~

_McDuck fell to the ground, dropping both his cane and the bouncing serum._

_“I could try a coupling gambit,” 22 whispered, ignoring Calster, who had finally found the laser button and was working on the cuffs._

_“22, Calster, little help!” McDuck yelped, blocking Heron’s beak attacks with his cane._

_“I'm working out a plan!” 22 answered for both of them._

  
~

_“I got a plan, just do something!”_

The filmstrip ended.

“But...but how did you defeat Black Heron?” 

“They didn't.” 

The group turned around to watch the present Black Heron walking up the steps. 

“Where's my Granny?” Webbigail demanded, running at her. But before she could, Scrooge and Richard blocked her way.

“Easy, lass. This one's out of your league.”

“Nobody's out of our league, Mr. McDuck,” she responded, jumping over Scrooge’s cane and Richard’s arm. “We can take her!” She ran and jumped at Heron, who caught her hands and pushed her back. Richard quickly dived--out of reflex--and managed to catch Webbigail, letting her fall on top of him. They both grunted at the ground’s impact, Richard taking most of the damage.

“Webby! Richard!” Scrooge cried before they all started coughing. Heron had shot out sleeping gas, making the two men knock out on the ground. Webbigail had lasted a second more, catching one last glance of Black Heron, before passing out. 

~

“Wake up! Wake Up! Wake! Up!” They all aroused awake after hearing Beakley’s shouts. They looked up and saw her trapped inside a cage dangling from the ceiling. “I can't believe you. What is my granddaughter doing here? On a S.H.U.S.H. assignment of all things. She's just a little girl!” Beakley reprimanded, making her grandchild look down in misery.

“I know.”

“Silence!” Black Heron commanded. “I've waited so long for this, 22. Decades lying and hiding, tracking you down, rebuilding this place, rebuilding myself.” She walked towards the prisoners.

“But this time, 22, I'm better prepared,” Heron claimed, picking up Webbigail in one hand. “World domination can wait; this, this is sweet revenge. Now, tell me the formula.”

Beakley laughed, “Haha, it was years ago. How am I supposed to remember? Wait, what are you…” she stopped, watching as Black Heron charged a laser from her robotic arm, pointing it straight at Webbigail.

“Come come, 22. Protocol dictates you memorize all mission-related data, and you're even more fastidious than I am. So you have three-tenths of a second to respond, or…”

“Don't do it! Uh!” Webbigail squirmed in pain.

Bentina Beakley chose to give up, “Six handfuls of red berries, four orange berries, three purple berries, four blue berries, three green berries, and one yellow berry. In that order.”

“Betina…” Richard and Scrooge whispered in defeat. 

Black Heron placed Webbigail on the table ahead and took the bowl of berries. She flipped it over, letting the contents fall out on the counter, before grabbing a yellow berry. “Finally, the powers of the ancients are mine…”

“You're deranged, Heron.” 

“Would you please not interrupt…” Heron paused, calming herself down. “No, no, 22, you won't throw me off my game, this time. I am prepared for every eventuality. Now the child was a bit of an X-factor, but she will be the cherry on this sweet revenge.”

With her back turned, the two men threw a quick glance at each other before nodding. 

“Leave her out of this, Heron. She's just a defenseless girl, she has no place here!” Richard exclaimed.

“A damsel in distress is what she is!” Scrooge followed. “It was a mistake to bring a hapless hellion. She should be at home with her pink bows, enjoying a glass of her favorite _tea_.”

“I don't like tea! I like…” Webbigail looked up and gasped, looking at the red juice. Richard and Scrooge gave a quick nod, confirming her thoughts.

“This bores me. Time to move on to the revenging.” Black Heron raised the glass to take a sip. But she was thwarted, as Webbigail kicked the container out of her hand. She jumped out of Heron’s grasp and caught the bottle in her beak, drinking its juice. She then threw it away, locking determined eyes with Heron.

“What are you, child?”

“That's Webby Vanderduck…!” Scrooge stated.

“…Our new partner!” Richard announced. 

“Yeah, but it's actually VanderQUAAAACK!” Webbigail shouted, as her whole body shook and broke loose of the rope. “Woah! Ooh!” She voiced, bouncing from one wall to the next.

“Webby!” Beakley shouted in concern.

“I love it! I'm like a super mega rubber ball of death!” she squealed, landing next to her two partners. She quickly untied them, letting Scrooge pick up his cane and Richard pick up his watch. 

“You get Heron, we’ll get your granny!”

“The juice!” Heron ran and drank some rapidly, covering the beaker with a cork. She jumped onto the table, feeling her whole body shake as Webbigail had. The moment she intended to jump up, Webbigail had tackled her. Soon, a whole fight for the bottle ensued. They jumped left and right, Heron shooting blasts from her robotic arm and Webbigail dodging them. The others watched as the two chased after each other, bouncing upwards, towards the sky.

When the two left the building, Scrooge cut through the cage’s bar, letting Beakley kick them off and jump out.

“Protocol 78: Get your opponent to underestimate your partner. Clever. How did you know she could pull it off?” Beakley asked.

Scrooge leaped down, being caught by Richard. “Your granddaughter is full of surprises.”

“Seems like we all underestimated her,” Richard admitted.

~

On the roof, Webbigail was chasing Black Heron, trying to capture the bouncing serum.

“Get away! Get away!” Heron cried.

“Gimme that juice, you bad baddie!” 

The two leaped off of the roof and towards the sky. Unfortunately, the bouncing power had run its course. 

“No, no, it's wearing off. No!” And so, they started to fall at immense speed. Black Heron tried to drink from the beaker, but Webbigail didn’t let her. They both tugged at the bottle, but neither surrendered. “This is all your fault!” Heron accused. In return, Webbigail kicked her chest, pushing Black Heron up, and successfully captured the bouncing serum. “AAHHH!”

Beakley, Scrooge, and Richard rushed up to the roof, catching sight of Webbigail falling. “Flip six three hold!” Beakley declared. Scrooge gave a short nod, before being picked up and thrown. He managed to reach Webbigail and catch her in his arms, turning his cane into an umbrella.

“Haha, it worked!” Scrooge vocalized.

“Team up!” Webbigail claimed, throwing a fist up to the sky.

“Aahh!” Black Heron screamed as she came crashing down, scratching the roof with her metal hand. The group ran to the edge, expecting to see her dangling, but they were only greeted with the detached, robotic arm. Black Heron had escaped once more.

  
~

Scrooge stared at the robotic arm he held in his hands. He looked to his left and with a smile said, “Launchpad, take us home.”

“Roger that. Going in blind,” Launchpad responded, still wearing the blindfold. Richard had already explained the situation to Beakley. 

“Ho ho, that was so amazing!” Webbigail quacked, scaring Scrooge slightly, making the arm go flying. Thankfully, Richard was next to him and caught the arm for him, giving it back with a grin. “Agent 22, Calster and McDuck back in action. But, but hey, what did happen in that first battle with Black Heron?” she asked. The retired agents looked at each other with a daring smile.

~

_“Just do something!”_

_Agent 22 looked around, noticing the serum laying in front of her. “Dash it all.” Thankfully, Calster had finished cutting the cuffs, letting Agent 22 break out and drink the juice. Her whole body shook and she bounced away. Calster watched in amazement. “This is disconcerting! What is happening?” She landed at the table, knocking over the two beakers filled with the juice. She took the page on the counter and read it. After skimming it, she turned to Black Heron and ripped the page into pieces._

_“You will pay for that!” Heron growled. She lunged for 22, but she quickly bounced away, grabbing Calster along the way. Heron hit the table, accidentally knocking down a bottle with a fire warning. Its juice mixed with the serum and caused a fire to spread. The two crashed with McDuck, bouncing off of the platform and down the stairs. They yelled as they harshly fell on the ground. 22 helped pick up the two freelancers with a smile on her face._

_“22, you just broke protocol for us,” McDuck said, astonished._

_“For the mission,” she started, “and for you, partners.”_

_Sadly, the fire exploded in size, breaking the heartfelt moment._

_“Welp, time to go,” Calster declared. No one disagreed._

_“No!” Black Heron cried, trying to reach for the surviving serum on the floor, but the fire erupted once more, burning all the contents in the room and blowing a hole in the roof._

_“I have a feeling I'm going to be cleaning up a lot of your messes from here on out, Agent McDuck, Agent Calster,” 22 sassed, picking up McDuck’s cane._

_“Call me Scrooge.”_

_“Finally, done with the last names; Richard.”_

_“Betina Beakley.”_

~

“Wo hoah, I can't believe I'm now part of an Agent 22/Calster/McDuck adventure. Thank you, Mr. McDuck and Mr. Calster!” Webbigail exclaimed.

“Call me Uncle Scrooge.” Richard looked at him in surprise, before giving a small chuckle.

“Yes, I much prefer Uncle Richard, myself.” 

Her eyes held such _love_ and _appreciation_ , Richard almost winced.

“I'm Webby,” Webbigail- … Webby responded, giving them a large hug.

Richard may have flinched, but it went unnoticed by both of them.


End file.
